After hours
by Midesko
Summary: Young Ben finds himself in a dark abandoned subway station, and a human Kevin there to greet him. BeVin Kevin/Ben don't like yaoi or the couple don't read, shota, rated M for a reason.
1. Persuasion

I dun own nuthin' so shush.

**Chapter 1: Persuasion**

"Nnn." Ben groaned as he woke up, his head ached and he didn't recognize his surroundings. He struggled to sit up and stare into the darkness that trapped him. The ten year old heard shuffling and turned to the direction it came from, his eyes focused a little more in the dark and the sound was similar to heavy footsteps. He looked down at his watch, it glowed red, but he didn't remember using it today... But he didn't remember anything that happened today.

"Finally awake Benjy?" The voice belonged to none other then Kevin, it wasn't as loud as it usually was for some reason. A small crackle of blue electricity sparked and caught Ben's attention, it flowed into a light on the brick interior. Was he in an underground subway?

Kevin gave a dark chuckle that echoed through the abandoned station and the small lamp gave a dim light. Ben was surprised to see human Kevin. No red skin, wings, four arms, gills or anything else, just human Kevin.

"Welcome to the party." Kevin inched towards the brunette who found himself slowly rising to his feet and taking cautious steps backwards.

"W-What are you doing here Kevin?" His voice cracked as his back hit a wall and the elder lingered in front of him.

"I live here!" Kevin grabbed onto Ben's shoulders and pulled him closer to his face.

"B-but you were-"

"In the null-void? Yeah, after you made me a freak and trapped me in there I managed to learn a few tricks and now I can control the alien parts." Ben gulped as Kevin leaned in even closer, he felt nervous, usually he'd still defend himself, with or with out the watch the brunette was a fast healer and wasn't scared of a bully or enemy.

"Let me go Kevin!" Ben gathered courage and yelled at the brute.

"What was it you said in the null void Ben? Oh yeah, I remember. You said 'You want me? Then come and get me.' Well," Kevin slammed the younger into the wall and grinned.

"I came, and now I got you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ya see, I want revenge, y'know a little reparation for what you did to me." Kevin grabbed onto the white shirt and pulled the boy, he turned and pushed him onto the ground.

Ben grunted as his back hit the ground.

"Y-you did that to yourself, I tried to help you!" Kevin frowned angrily and slammed his foot down on the boys chest.

"I didn't need pity! You should have just helped me rob that damn train!" Ben coughed at the loss of air and tried to sit up. Ben was a lot of things, but weak was not one and he wasn't going to back down from the raven haired mutant.

"And let people die?!" Kevin snarled at Ben's choice of words and picked him up by the collar.

"I ain't here to argue! I'm here to make a deal!" The elders hands now held the brunettes wrists and he pushed him against the wall again. Ben was getting tired of his back hitting everything today.

"What kind of deal?" The younger glared up at the boy with distrust.

"You can join me by choice, or... I could force you to join me. Y'see Benjy, with our powers we could do anything we wanted too, no school, no rules and all the video games you'd want."

As awesome as that sounded to Ben, he gave the mutant a stern 'no' and tried to break free of the elders grasp, his watch was still red so he'd have to get away and fight later.

"Well, looks like you picked the wrong choice Tennyson." He grinned and put both of Ben's wrists into one hand and held it above his head. The raven closed his face in and bit the boys neck, Ben yelled out from shock and Kevin licked, bit and sucked on his neck. What was Kevin going to do to him?

Kevin's free hand traveled under Ben's shirt, his fingers lightly tickled against the youngers flesh, giving Ben goosebumps as his fingers traveled down and stopping at the hem of his pants.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Ben jerked his body away from the hand only to have his neck bitten again.

"A-Ah!" Ben was surprised at the strange feeling he was getting and his body was slowly getting warmer.

"L-let me go..." His voice grew weak and he could barely keep his sight on the older boy as the hand grabbed him through his pants.

"K-Kevin..." He went from thrashing around to edging the elder to continuing in a flash. Now that he was sure that Ben wouldn't try to escape, Kevin released his grasp on the this wrists and pulled the shirt off of the brunette.

"Are you gonna join me Benny?"

"N-No." Kevin shook his head and undid Ben's pants, watching them fall to his ankles the raven smirked and let his hand grab the hero's growing erection through the last piece of cloth on the younger. This was new to the brunette, the feelings that came over him, the heat and the fact that Kevin was the one giving him this pleasure.

"Bad choice." Kevin mocked him and he rubbed the tip of Ben's penis through the cloth, it slowly dampened from the precum that leaked from his now full erection. Hearing the moans, groans and panting noises that the younger muttered was slowly taking its toll on Kevin.

_'Shit... Stick to the plan Kevin.'_ He reminded himself and tried to keep himself from fucking the boy sideways.

The thief pushed the shorts off of the hero and slowly pumped him. Ben moaned and put his arms around Kevin's neck for leverage and panted into his ear. This only tempted Kevin more, his own name never sounded so needed before, but the way Ben said it while in this state made him almost want to go good just to hear it more, almost.

"K-K-Kevin!" Ben tightened his grip around the elders neck as he was being jerked at a faster rate. Something was going to happen and he cried out more as the intense pleasure swept over him.

When he knew that Ben was close, Kevin stopped.

"K-Kevin! P-Please don't!"

"Join me and I'll finish."

"Anything! Just, please!" Kevin smirked and grabbed Ben's neglected member and pumped again.

"Ah, ahh ahh!" The brunette cried out into the ravens ear again. His dick throbbed and Kevin sped up again. Ben was at his limit, he moaned louder and came into Kevin's hand. The elder gave a dark chuckle and licked some of the seed and wiped the rest onto his shorts. The younger collapsed onto him, which surprised Kevin, he wanted to do a lot of things to him right now, hurt him, fuck him, hold him, and even kiss him... Was he going soft?... Nah.

Ben panted and tried to catch his breath, he was drained. He'd never experienced anything like that before, who knows, he might get to have Kevin do that again since he accepted the deal, and Ben was a kid of his word...

Kevin pushed Ben gently against the wall for support, wiped his limp member off and dressed him. The brunette was taken back by the mutants actions but decided not to say anything.

"Go back to the R.V. and come back tonight Ben." That was all that Kevin said as he moved away from Ben and pointed to the small amount of light that sneaked in from the stairs to the surface.

Ben wasn't sure what was going to happen to him tonight or what Kevin would make him do, but the scent of the elder and the sound of his voice would keep him company today. He glanced at the raven before heading up the stairs in search of the Rust bucket. He looked forward to what would happen, after hours.

...

**Yay new story! How's it so far? Hmm Hmm? I was plotting this today while drawing and so, here it goes, Midesko's new fic; After hours!**

**Midesko**


	2. Unchanging?

Ben sat in the Rust-bucket with his grandfather shadowing over him with a medical box. Max asked about where Ben had received the large red mark on his neck and his grandson paused for a second and spoke nervously.

"I Uh, got into a fight with some alien creep and uh he sorta bit me?" Ben's voice was laced with uncertainty and to his surprise, his grandfather believed him.

"Yeah, well, that looks more like a hickey." Gwen stuck her nose in as usual and spoke in a rather shrill voice while her hands rested on her hips. Ben only stuck his tongue out at her while his grandfather cleaned the bite mark and placed a bandage over it. He ruffled his hair and headed to the cabinets to find something to make for dinner.

"So, where did you really get that?" Gwen grinned and pointed to the now covered wound. Ben placed a hand on his neck and furrowed his brow.

"It's non of your business nerdo." Ben hopped off from the top bunk and picked up one of his games and turned the volume up to insinuate that he was through talking to her. His mind was preoccupied with predictions of what would happen tonight. Would Kevin have him rob a bank? Beat up someone? Or would he give him that strange pleasure again?

After awhile grandpa Max set their 'dinner' (if that's what you'd call the greenish slop that littered the plates) onto the table. Ben poked at whatever it was with his fork, he was still tired from being drained and he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. I mean, they couldn't stay in that city for the rest of summer. The thoughts were swept away as Ben felt himself falling asleep, only to be awakened by his face meeting the green slime as his head jerked down.

"Ugh..." Ben groaned and wiped his face off with his shirt, Gwen broke out into laughter and tears weld up in her eyes. Max looked over at the boy with concern and asked him if he was alright. Ben just wiped the rest of his dinner off of his face and gave a low "Yeah."

"Just tired." Ben tried to give his grandfather a "Don't worry about it." smile and got up to rinse off his plate and leave it in the sink. He had to stay awake until the others were asleep and hopefully Kevin would allow him to rest.

Keeping himself occupied, Ben sat on the bottom bunk playing a sumo slammer game, he swayed back and forth with along with the character in the game and only muttered "Come on!" or "Aww man."

"Shut it sir-dork a lot!" Gwen threw a pillow at Ben from the top bunk and pulled the blanket over her head in attempt to block out his cries. Max ruffled Ben's hair before heading off to bed.

"Get some rest sport, and keep the volume down."

"Okay Grandpa." Ben really did love his grandfather, he saw him as a father figure and the fact that he was like a super hero made him really proud to share the same blood.

Ben waited about fifteen minutes just to be on the safe side and packed a few belongings into a bag before silently creeping outside, he retraced his footsteps and it didn't take long before he was at the abandoned station once more. He gulped and carefully stepped into the darkness, he came prepared with a flash light this time. He flipped the switch on and shined it on the steps so he wouldn't trip.

"Kevin?" Ben flashed the light around trying to find the older boy that always seemed to blend in with the darkness. The brunette had to admit, it was pretty creepy down here, and the dripping from the broken water lines that echoed down the tunnel didn't make it any more comforting.

"K-Kevin?..." He looked around a bit frantically and waited for a response. Ben yelped as a hand was placed on his shoulder from behind him and he turned to face who ever it was.

"Relax Tennyson." The raven raised a brow at the youngers nervousness.

"Don't do that!" Ben sighed and shined the light at Kevin's face making the elder wince from the sudden light change, he snatched the light from Ben and shut it off.

"AH!" Ben grabbed onto Kevin's shirt as darkness enveloped them. The raven chuckled and dragged the boy with him as he headed towards a lamp.

"Afraid of the dark?" Another chuckle escaped the elder. He could feel Ben's frown and sullen stare in the pitch dark station.

"No, just what lurks in it, like you." Ben responded bluntly and gripped tighter onto his tattered shirt.

"Well you don't seem to be complaining." Blue electricity transferred from Kevin into the power-box he managed to locate in the darkness, light filled the empty station and Ben quickly released his grasp and turned away a bit flustered.

"So what do you want me to do anyways?" Ben reminded the elder of why he had come.

"What, you don't wanna hang out with me Benji?" Kevin jokingly placed an arm around the young hero's neck and licked the shell of his ear.

"Uwah!" Ben shut his eyes as the elder coaxed him. Kevin gave a dark chuckle and pulled away.

"First, you gotta slowly earn my trust. I don't want you to turn around and go 'hero' on me." Ben frowned and leaned against a wall before giving a yawn.

"Aww, tired?" Kevin gave another dark chuckle.

"And I was gonna play with you tonight Benji." Kevin used a seductive tone as he called Ben by his pet name. His hand brushed by the brunettes pants before coyly walking away. Ben felt a small rush take over and he quickly headed after the thief, he was anxious to see what Kevin would do next.

"I got a couch over there you can crash on." The elder pointed to a dark and partially broken sofa. Ben grimaced at the thought of sleeping there, he'd ache all over in the morning, maybe that's why Kevin was always in a weird mood.

"Kevin?..." Ben stopped walking and stared at his shoes, he hated how weak this guy made him feel, he was a hero, and he'd beaten up a whole bunch of bad guys, but Kevin was different, he'd always been different. In a way Kevin was the first friend Ben had made in a few years, even if it was only for that day. As long as the elder didn't go power hungry then Ben might be able to make Kevin trust him.

"Hnn?" Kevin plopped down on the sofa and gestured for Ben to join him.

"Why do you want my help?... I mean, y'know you were pretty strong on your own. So why trick me into helping you?"

"I wouldn't say 'trick,' more like, persuaded. And I told you, with our powers, we could do what ever we want, when ever we want. And you're my kinda guy Benji." Ben figured as much, still, it was nice to be wanted. It was a big change from his normal life, he always stood out and most kids his age shunned him for no real reason. Which was probably why he almost liked the ravens company.

"You gonna sleep or do you wanna play?" Kevin's voice hinted at what he did to Ben earlier.

"Why would I sleep? If I have to earn your trust or whatever, then I wont be able to it in my sleep." Ben kicked off his shoes and smirked at the elder. And if Kevin made a wrong move then he could just beat him up and go back to the rust bucket. He knew that if they started what they did earlier then he'd fall asleep afterwards and he'd have to make up a good excuse to tell his grandfather when he returned.

Kevin was a bad influence on Ben, or any kid for that matter. But come on, having no rules, no parents to boss you around and all the games and junk food you could want?! Who wouldn't take that offer? And Kevin had a strange alluring aura all his own, and it made Ben feel kind of comfortable.

The thief grinned and placed a hand on Ben's face and leaned in.

'My first kiss... here it goes...' Ben did what the people did in the movies and puckered his lips as he waited for Kevin's to meet his. When they did he relaxed more and leaned into the kiss. It was... soft... This surprised Ben, Kevin was wild and out of control earlier, but now, he was gentle. To his distraught the elder pulled away.

"You gotta relax more Ben." The elder placed a hand on the brunettes thigh before leaning in again.

"Just do what feels natural, stupid." Ben frowned at the last part of the ravens sentence but he shrugged it off and gave him a nod as a response. Kevin smirked and put his hand on Ben's forehead and pushed him back.

"Hey!" The younger yelped as his back hit the couch.

"What's the big-!" Before Ben could finish scolding Kevin for pushing him backwards he was interrupted by a pair of lips pushing against his own. This kiss was different, it was harder, hotter and wetter, he soon felt his eyes lidding and he pulled the elder down to intensify the touch. Kevin had one hand holding himself up and the other was trailing up Ben's shirt, earning small moans from the younger that echoed pleasantly in his mouth.

Kevin's eyes flew open and he pushed himself off of the boy before telling Ben to go to sleep.

_'Agggh!'_ Kevin's mind screamed at himself, he already won the boys companionship, so it made no sense for him to be teasing Ben or was he teasing himself? He stomped off into the darkness, unsure of his own intentions. Ben sat up and watched him walk away, noticing how the elders boots caused a small cloud of dust and dirt to rise with each step.

_'Why'd he just stop?' _Ben had to admit, it felt good when the elder did those things, those touches, the hugs, the kisses, he wanted them all and Kevin just walked away before they could really start.

_'Start what?...'_ He sighed and decided against following the raven, he threw his arms behind his head and laid back, the day had taken its toll on him and sleep had never sounded so nice. The couch was comfier then it looked, it was a bit cold though but he could just scoot closer to the back cushions or curl up in a ball if he needed to. He soon heard foot steps approaching him, the lights had dimmed and he could just barely make out Kevin's silhouette. Ben rolled over so his back faced the darkness and he pretended to be asleep.

_'__Let's see what he'll do...'_ Ben was quite good at faking, he'd done it when ever he got in trouble and either of his parent would go into his room to yell at him, but they would see him 'sleeping' and walk back out. It worked in a pinch and kept him out of being grounded, but this time he just wanted to see why Kevin was coming back over to him.

The elder gave a heavy sigh and draped a blanket over the brunette. Kevin had been full of surprises lately but this took the cake! He was being nice? His thoughts went to a stand still when he felt the raven brush a few stray hairs away from his face, his skin heated up from the mere touch.

"What's wrong with me?..." That was all Ben could hear Kevin say, the raven gave a groan out of frustration and walked away again.

"Night Kevin." Ben made sure Kevin could hear him, and after he spoke the foot steps stopped.

"Y-Yeah..." It had been a long tome since he'd heard that... "Night Kevin." It echoed through his mind, had it been years since someone told him that? Dammit... he _was_ going soft. There was just something about that brat that had such a huge effect on him.

Ben listened to the feet shuffling away until the sound was out of range. Maybe Kevin wasn't as bad as he thought. Maybe he was a nice guy after all, it just came out a weird times. Either way, Ben wanted to learn more about him, but for now, he wanted to sleep.

--

Yay, new chappie! It's un-beta'd for now, I got a beta an I'm so excited! XD But I wanted to update something since I feel like I've been lacking in the BeVin commun... so yeah...

Midesko


	3. Sickly sweet agreement

RAPE! It's a word I use a lot. Get over it! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BEVIN THEN DUN READ THIS!  
You've been warned...

Ben groaned as his face was being attacked by someones finger jabbing him in the cheek. He swatted the hand away and tried to fall back asleep. The finger continued poking his cheek and it was followed by a "Beeeen..."

"Nnn..." He pushed the hand away again. The voice that continued to call his name belonged to Kevin, and for some reason he was waking him at some ungodly hour of the morning.

"Ben, you gotta get up now if you don't wanna get in trouble..." Ben sat up and realized that he was at the station with Kevin, who was being oddly nice again.

"W-what time is it?!" The brunette sat up and did his best to ignore the pain that came from sleeping on an old broken couch. He pulled the blanket off of him and set in on the couch as he stood up.

"Like,... four maybe." Kevin seemed unsure but the dim lights that poured in from the stairs proved that the sun wasn't out yet. Ben sighed in relief. What would he do if he was caught? He'd be in serious trouble, not just for sneaking out at night, but for making a deal with a criminal that had been trying to kill him all summer! What was he going to tell him if he got caught? "Sorry Grandpa but I made a deal with Kevin and I sorta like him?"

"Hey..." An idea popped into Ben's head and he looked over at the intrigued elder.

"What if?... You went with me? Then we'd play if off like you're a good guy now! I mean Grandpa Max can't yell at us if we're asleep!" He seemed all to excited now and Kevin stared at him with a blank face.

"Okay first, I ain't good Ben. And second of all, as soon as your grandpa sees me, he'll try to throw me back into the Null Void. I am _not_ going back there."

"You really think that my Grandfather would throw an eleven year old human into the Null Void?..." Kevin opened his mouth to protest but he thought about it.

"Point taken..." He sat down on the couch and Ben joined him.

"Imagine how cool it would be if you were a good guy and came to live with us!" Ben gave him a sweet smile that made him blush a bit.

"Well, what if I don't want that? I've been free to do what I want whenever I want! So why would I want to just live with you like that and be tied down by all those rules?" Ben frowned and leaned on Kevin.

"Because you like having me around?" He tried to play the adorably innocent card, but that would only get him so far with Kevin.

"So then why don't _you_ stay _here_?" Ben sighed and moved away to look at the protesting raven. The elder had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because... I have a family... And if you came with me... You could be a part of it." Ben blushed and kicked his feet nervously.

_'He really wants me to say 'yes' doesn't he? Pff like I'd ever...'_ Kevin found it hard to believe even himself. After all, he had really grown found of the brunette in such a short time, maybe Ben wanted him in the same way. He felt his heart start to race and his face turned pink. Why did this brat make him so nervous and flustered?! It made him want to tear out all of his black hair if it meant the feelings would go away.

"And what if he refuses?" Ben peerked up when Kevin said this, it meant that he was thinking about actually changing for him!

"If he says 'no' then I'll just tell him that I'll stay here if he wont let you stay." Now Kevin was sure that Ben liked him, to go to such lengths just to stay with him. He smirked and pushed Ben down on the couch, he left his face less than an inch away from the youngers. Ben's eyes widened and he blinked and just stared at Kevin with a red face.

"You like me don't you Tennyson?" Ben's eyes widened even more and he looked away.

"D-Don't flatter yourself_ Levin._" The raven moved his lips in closer slowly until they finally crashed with Ben's. It was soft, but Kevin wanted more then to just kiss him, so much more. The brunette pushed onto Kevin's lips and moaned at the weird returning feeling that he'd gotten when Kevin had touched him. The warm feeling that heated every inch of his body and the small electric shock that came with it. Maybe that was from Kevin's powers, who knows.

Kevin had his arms at Ben's sides and he pushed his lower half up to grind his crotch against Ben's. He licked at the brunettes lower lip and was quickly granted access, his tongue ventured around in the youngers mouth, occasionally brushing his with Ben's. He moved away for them to breathe and he smirked at the young hero that was in a weakened state, and all from a kiss.

"Okay, so maybe i do..." Ben blushed and looked away again. Kevin was really starting to get annoyed by his lack of eye contact, he liked looking into those toxic green eyes and he liked it when Ben stared into his dark ones.

"Y'know, I think you're the first person to ever like me." Kevin chuckled.

"Not even my parents did." Ben frowned and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, which made the elder raise a brow at him.

"I-I want you..." The mutant felt his heart practically stop. Wait, was Ben pitying him? Fine, screw it, he'd only let Ben see his stupid weak side, but no one else!

He couldn't think of anything to say, so he kissed him again. Just a quick kiss before he moved his lips to Ben's neck.  
He bit softly at the skin for a second before growling at the bandage that blocked him from the rest of his tanned flesh. Kevin took the corner of it between his teeth and he slowly pulled it off. Apparently this was some sadistic turn on for Ben, he moaned lightly and tightened his grip on Kevin. The raven threw it on the floor and smirked at Ben.

"You like that Benjy?" He gave a dark chuckle before licking the prebandaged skin and sucking on it. He wanted people to see it, he wanted everyone to know that no one else could do this to Ben. This was the one time that evil seemed to beat good, of course Kevin wasn't all that evil anymore.

"Nnn..." Ben moaned as Kevin continued to suck on his neck and he felt a wave of courage course through him and he moved his arms from Kevin's neck to the pale flesh that was hidden beneath his black shirt. Kevin sighed against Ben's ear and it made the brunette want to do more. He put his hands on the bottom of the tattered shirt and tugged it off of him. He wasn't to sure where this was going, but it was going to get there fast.

Kevin pushed his crotch against Ben's again, both lengths were quickly becoming hard and starting to strain painfully against their clothes. His hands were now on Ben's shirt, he pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor before sitting up.

"Ready to do this Tennyson?" Ben didn't know what it was they were going to do, just that it was going to be like what Kevin did to him not too long ago. Were they going to have sex? Ben's heart began pounding loudly in his small chest and he took a gulp and nodded. If it meant that Kevin was going to give him that pleasure, that incredible pleasure, then he was ready.

Kevin smiled down at him and let his hand barely graze Ben's skin as it traveled to the hem of his pants. The younger exhaled and closed his eyes as the elders hands were now taking his pants off. He worked fast, and before Ben knew it, he was fully unclothed and still underneath Kevin.

"H-Hey! I am so not going to be the only one naked!" He did his best to sit up and cover his standing length with his legs and hands, but with Kevin still sitting firmly on them he couldn't move his legs, and he also caught Ben's wrists and smirked at him.

"Don't hide it." he chuckled and released the boys arms to place them on his pants. Ben blushed but he didn't allow his eyes to drift from Kevin's body. It was pale and skinny but he had some amount of muscles on his arms and stomach. When the elder caught him staring he just smirked and slowly slipped out of his shorts and boxers. The brunette bit his bottom lip in anticipation and he grabbed onto the couch as he watched Kevin slowly taunt him.

"Take a picture." Ben's eyes widened when Kevin said this, his face turned a deep red and he looked away. Once Kevin was fully undressed he leaned down to press his lips against the boys again before pulling back up and staring down at him. He looked so shy, so innocent, so new to everything. Another reason that Kevin seemed to like Ben was that he was a freak like him, they were so alike and yet so different. Ben had a family, while Kevin had no one. Ben had a innate sence to do what was right, while Kevin did such selfish things. Ben got things by asking his family, while Kevin stole. Now that he thought about it, their similarities were scarce. Like they both didn't have any friends, they were both considered freaks and outcasts, and they were stubborn and proud. But then again, Kevin didn't really know Ben that much, just that he loved sumo slammers and food.

Ben looked up at the now hesitant and nervous preteen that was staring down at him, his long dirty black hair almost touching his tanned body, his eyes drifted and he looked...sad.

"Kevin?" His voice was soft and filled with concern for the elder. "Are you okay?"

That voice, that adorably high voice that belonged to the boy with short brown hair and the most incredibly beautiful green eyes that Kevin had ever seen. It was calling to him, only to him. Never before had someone made Kevin feel so strange but so at peace. It was like, as long as that boy was with him, then the rest of the world didn't matter. He scowled down at that same boy.

"Why?!" Ben's eyes widened at the sudden change in him. "Why don't you call me a freak?! Why don't you try and kill me?! W-why don't you leave?..." His voice weakened and Ben frowned and put his arms around the mutants neck and pulled him down into a comforting hug.

"Because you're not a freak. Because I want you to live. Because I can't..." He answered the questions and held on tightly to him as tears slowly filled both of their eyes. They were in love, they were kids, and they were in love. That's why Kevin was so weird and hesitant around him, and that's why Ben craved to be near him, to hear his voice, to see his smiling face, to touch him, to be touched by him. They both wanted each other.

"Kevin... It's okay, I'm here..." Why was it that ben knew exactly what to say and when to say it? Kevin gave him a sad smile and kissed him again, releasing every emotion that he held for the younger and transfering those feelings to him. He wanted to lay there on him and just be with him, but the world was a cruel place that could tear them apart so abruptly.

"Ben... I'll go with you... P-please, just let me stay with you." It was all those sad words and all those sad faces that made young Ben realize that Kevin wasn't as strong as he tried to look. It was all a lie, a cover up, so people wouldn't pity him. Ben didn't pity him, he just wanted to make the pain, the sorrow and the anger all fade away. He wanted Kevin to smile at him everyday, to laugh and to hold him.

"Okay Kevin..." Ben smiled and was reminded that they were both currently naked when Kevin moved a bit and rubbed against his softening member, of course now that he was reminded, it was slowly coming back. The raven smirked as he watched Ben make a rather heated face and he moved his hand down to the boys length and teased it with the tips of his fingers. The brunette pushed his head back into the couch and moaned softly as the elder played with his erection.

"K-Kevin..." He spoke breathlessly, hearing Ben call to him like this made his heart pound even louder and it made him increase the touches by grabbing both of their lengths and slowly rubbing them together. Kevin groaned on his throat and Ben moaned in return, the raven moved a little faster against Ben. Kevin had never had sex with anyone before, sure he did things by himself, but if he was going to do this with Ben, then it had to be perfect. He wanted Ben to feel good, he wanted him to feel better than he'd ever felt before, if he did that then Ben wouldn't need anyone else but him.

"Aaaah..." Ben panted as Kevin continued to rub his organ against his. He gave out a yelp of surprise when the raven pushed Ben's hips up and stuck one of his fingers in his mouth.

"This might hurt a bit Ben..." He frowned at the brunette and slowly moved his finger inside of him. He moved it around slightly and pushed it in until he could feel the small round bump inside. Ben moaned loudly when the new feeling struck through him, he bucked his hips and let Kevin slide a second finger inside and move them apart to stretch him. Kevin could feel his member twitch from seeing Ben squirm and moan loudly as he played with him. He'd never seen Ben in such a vulnerable state, even from the first time he touched the boy, something was different this time, as if he wasn't afraid of showing his weaknesses to the mutant. Kevin groaned as his member twitched again, he couldn't take much more of this, he needed to be inside and now. He took in a deep breath and lined himself up, he rubbed the precum around the base of his length and put it against Ben's entrance.

"W-what are you gonna-" Ben stopped mid-sentence and moaned as he felt Kevin's erection slowly entering him. He gripped the material of the couch and arched his back as the tip hit his prostate again. Kevin stopped moving when he was fully inside and he looked at Ben.

"A-are you okay?" He bit back his lip and fought back the urge to move around again, his member was pleading him to thrust again but if Ben was in pain then he'd never forgive himself.

"D-Don't stop Kevin..." He pulled his hips away from Kevin and back to him to get the raven to move again. Kevin smiled and grabbed Ben's neglected member and slowly started to push into him again. He moaned softly and moved faster.

"Y-You're... s-so tight..." The elder spoke between moans and breaths.

"Nnn... Aaaahhh..." Ben continued to moan and he started moving along with Kevin to fasten their pace. This felt so much better then his first time and the fact that it was Kevin that was now pushing into him made his heart pound even faster. Each time Kevin pushed into him, Ben's body would flare up and he ached for more.

"K-Kevin... F-faster..." He pleaded to the elder, who happily complied. Kevin was slowly being pushed over the edge, every motion that Ben made, every sound he moaned and every thing else about him was driving him crazy. He was quickly reaching his limit and so he sped up again, thrusting faster and harder, while increasing the pace of his hand that was wrapped around Ben's length. The brunette moaned loudly as his still developing body was coming close to finishing and he threw his head back into the couch and arched his back a bit. His body was moving involuntarily against Kevin's and as he moved around it created an electric pleasure that coursed through his body and into Kevin's.

"I-I'm c-close Kevin!" He gasped for air and moaned again. The mutant gave a moan and pulled Ben up so he'd sit on his lap. Ben was surprised by the position change but he put his hands on the ravens shoulders and moved along with him. His body wanted to release so much and this felt to good to stop.

"B-Ben..." Kevin muttered his name under his hastened breath and he pumped the younger faster and pushed his hips up to meet with Ben's. Here it was, just like last time, Ben moaned loudly and it echoed through the subway as his body tensed up around Kevin's member and he came. The convulsing muscles inside of Ben that was wrapped around Kevin, caused the raven to finish as well. He came inside of Ben and he fell forward onto him, both collapsing onto the old couch tiredly. They panted and didn't speak as their breaths slowly caught up with them.

"Kevin..." Ben wrapped his arms around the still panting mutant and called his name softly into his ear.

"Are you gonna come with me?" His voice had a bit of sadness mixed in with it and Kevin put his arms around him while nuzzling his head into the boys neck.

"Yeah..." Ben smiled and listened to Kevin's even breathing and he was quickly lulled into sleep.

...

Well that took forever to do... Sorry about the long wait guys, but I hope you like it. Also, I'm in school now and loaded up with homework so I'll do my very best to keep up my work for you guys! And It might take even longer since I'm working on a bit of a flash project of Ben doing the PPG-Z Buttercup transformation. 3


	4. Can we keep him?

Kevin was the first to wake, he opened his eyes a bit and quickly closed them again. The light was now pouring into the damp station. The bright, unforgiving light, he groaned and tried to let his dark eyes adjust to it. Aside from the blinding light, the first thing that he saw was Ben, he was still asleep. Despite the fact that Ben drooled a bit, he was cute when he was asleep. Kevin watched him squirm a bit and try to adjust himself to hug the elder as if he was a pillow. He couldn't help but smile at his actions, and of course he put his arms around the brunette. The only thing that Ben had on him, besides Kevin and somehow the blanket that was around their legs, was his Omnitrix. Normally Kevin would try to break his arm in an attempt to steal it, but so much of him had changed in the smallest amount of time.

Love had this crazy way of changing people, be it good or bad, it changed you. You would never really be the same person again. For Kevin, it was strange and occasionally difficult. He was bound to end up losing his temper and he'd probably do something he'd regret. But he knew that, no matter what, Ben would forgive and forget. He smiled and began poking Ben's face. As much as he wanted to just stay there, he had to get Ben back to his gran father before Ben got in trouble. Speaking of Ben, he was now moving around, trying to get the elder to stop poking his cheek. He moved his hand to push the ravens away.

"Stoooop..." He groaned and Kevin leaned down to lightly bite his neck. "Okay! Okay! I'm uuuup!" Ben wearily opened an eye to look up at Kevin, his long dark hair spilled down from him and almost touched Ben's skin. Ben always knew he'd fall for someone with long hair, he just didn't know that it would be a boy, let alone Kevin. He wondered how Grandpa Max would take it, and his parents. Kevin nudged him out of his thoughts.

"Ben, you need to go back y'know." Ben frowned playfully and pouted his lip at the elder. "You don't want me to stay with you?" Kevin groaned and kicked Ben off of the couch and onto the floor. The brunette yelped and rubbed his head before remembering that he didn't have any clothes on him. He gasped and closed his legs while looking around frantically for his clothes. Kevin chuckled amused at the youngers panicking state. He didn't know why Ben was freaking out, they'd already had sex a few hours ago, thus they had been naked at the time. He frowned as the brunette-haired boy found his clothes and out them on. He smirked once he finished and stared down at Kevin's naked self with a blush.

"Uh... I don't think Grandpa Max wants to see you naked Kevin..." The dark boy grinned and sat up. "You like it though." Ben frowned as his blush deepened. He looked away and headed for the exit, walking slowly to see if Kevin would dress himself quickly and follow him. Kevin blinked as he watched the younger boy walk away ever so slowly, he hurriedly found his dirty worn out clothes and slipped into them to follow behind Ben.

"Shoes?" Ben smirked and looked down at Kevin's naked feet. The elder boy frowned and gave a light groan as he ran off to slip his boots on. The brunette-haired kid smiled at Kevin's eagerness and waited for him to return to his side with his moody pout.

"Can we get this over with already?" He had a slight blush stained on his pale cheeks as Ben continued to smile at him, leading the way outside into the bright city. They both knew what was waiting for them back at the RV. Kevin wondered why he would even agree to follow him and try to be...good. Neither knew how it would play out, Ben hoped that his grandfather would be alright with it. Of course, just having Kevin there would piss off Gwen so much, which only made him want the dark-haired boy to stay even more. He gave an evil grin as his thoughts flooded with the pranks they'd pull on her, and of course, Ben just really wanted Kevin to stay with him. Something had changed in him since they first met, he wasn't sure what it was, but it was something big. Walking down the claustrophobic streets of L.A. they stayed silent, just listening to the loud city, the car horns blaring, the people talking much louder than a normal person would and music coming from every direction. Ben would be lying if he said he would miss the it.

Ben did wonder how he was going to live with the Omnitrix strapped to his left wrist for the rest of his life. It was bulky and noticeable. He just knew that it was going to get tiresome to explain that it was a toy or something he got from an arcade. And of course it would seem weird that he never took it off. Most toys would get ruined when you take it in the shower or in the pool, and when he got older, people would think he was childish. He was already a social outcast, this would only make it worse. But then again, who else in the entire universe could turn into multiple aliens at their will? Of course, he had to keep it a secret. And his life would be boring once he got back to his boring home town of Bellwood. Not much happened there except a few thefts and things like that. It was a pretty safe place to live. And that's why he hated it. Bellwood was so boring, unlike his vacation, he'd never had so much excitement in his life before this trip with his cousin and grandfather.

Kevin had to be the most exciting person Ben had ever met. He sparked a dim flame inside of him that, before, seemed to be going out. The flame had since, grown into a raging fire that consumed his entire being, just by being near the other. His skin would heat up from the mere brush of Kevin's hand, his body would go numb just from his dark eyed stare, and when they kissed, Ben had never felt so important. As if, he was the only one that could ever be with Kevin. Just the thought brought a dim blush to settle on his cheeks. To his displeasure, Kevin had taken notice of his tinted face and felt a smirk form on his lips.

"What 'cha thinking about _Benjy_?" The dark elder teased him and called his pet name in a seductive tone, making Ben shiver slightly.

"N-Nothing!" Ben picked up the pace, walking as fast as his feet would allow him to, spotting the rusty trailer at the corner of the street ahead. He took a gulp and looked over to Kevin.

"You stay out of sight, and I'll talk to Grandpa Max. I'll come out to get you." Kevin was going to say something, but he decided against doing so after seeing the unsure look on Ben's face. Deep down, Kevin really did hope that this would somehow work out. He wasn't sure if he could deal with Ben's smart mouth cousin, but he could always find ways of shutting her up, blackmail perhaps.

Kevin leaned against the car as Ben entered it, receiving a number of concerned yells of what time it was and wanting to know where he had been. Ben put his hands up as as if he was defending himself and was allowed to explain himself.

"W-well, I sorta left to see someone..." Kevin perked his ears at the sound of the brunette's voice. How was he going to explain going to see his enemy to his family?

Half an awkward conversation later, Ben had managed to get out of trouble and refrain from identifying who it was he went to see. Of course, his Grandfather had to bring up the question of who it was exactly, leaving Ben to rub his left arm nervously.

"Um... Kevin?..." He spoke as if it was a question, to which Gwen practically flipped out to.

"Kevin?! The dangerous criminal Kevin?! Ben! What were you thinking?!" Being of good intentions, Gwen decided to explode her questions at him. She was just being protective as it would seem, after all, even if they fought all the time and could almost never agree on anything. Ben was still family, and she prided herself on protecting him from real danger.

"Now, now Gwen. I'm sure he has a perfectly good explanation for it. Don't you Ben?" Grandpa Max raised a brow and kept his vision locked on the flustered boy in front of him. The conversation dragged on with Gwen yelling more and Max not believing that Kevin would really change so quickly. Ben had left out the _intimate_ parts of his story and prepared himself for more angry words being thrown his way. To his surprise, instead of being scolded his Grandfather placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's good that you want to help Kevin Ben. But, I'm not sure that he can really change so much so quickly." Max had a feeling that Kevin might be using Ben for something, or he may be waiting for Ben to fully trust him so he could hurt him.

"He has though! You just have to talk to him! Please Grandpa Max, just give him a chance." Ben did his best pout, he always got what he wanted for that pout. And of course, it always worked on his grandfather, hell it even worked on Gwen.

"Just _one_ chance. One." Grandpa Max took his hand back and watched Ben's face light up as he opened the door and leaned out. Giving out a small laugh as he startled Kevin, he tugged on his shoulder and pulled him inside. Gwen had her arms crossed over her chest and her spell book in her pocket just in case, she glared at the "ex-con" awaiting his next move. There was no way in hell that she was going to trust Ben's life with him, no way.

Kevin stared off to the side, obviously hating the awkward feeling in the room. Much like when your parents take you to visit parts of your family that you didn't even know existed until they told you that morning and you were now being told how grown up you look. Needless to say, it was full of tension. Ben cleared his throat and Kevin turned his attention to him.

"You get one chance Kevin. So behave." Ben gave him a smirk and Kevin just looked away again with a slight blush on his face.

The next few days past by painstakingly slow and Kevin had kept quiet except when talking to Ben. It made him frustrated to think about how he was acting, he had to be a "good boy" so he wouldn't get separated from the brunette hero. He figured that it was only a matter of time before he lashed out at Gwen, he hated the way the redhead could just say whatever she wanted about Ben, and their Grandfather wouldn't lift a finger or scold her the way he scolded Ben when he would rush off into a fight.

The nights weren't so bad. He got to sleep in the same bed as Ben, it was a bit cramped, but he could sometimes wrap the younger in his arms to keep warm. Ben had told him to keep their secrets between them. Kevin understood why, it would only make both Max and Gwen more suspicious of him.

Kevin woke up at some odd hour of the morning feeling colder than usual and the bunk had more space than it should of had. He sat up and opened his dark eyes to scan the room. He pushed his mess of black hair out of his face to aid in his search. Eyes settling on Ben who was sitting at the table with his back turned, playing one of his games and eating breakfast. Silently climbing out of the bed, Kevin made his way behind the younger and put his hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." Kevin snickered as Ben gasped in surprise. The brunette turned pink and turned around to lock eyes with the elder. Kevin slipped into the seat next to Ben and inched his face in closer to Ben's until their noses touched.

"Where's your family?" Kevin had noticed that Ben's annoying cousin and Grandfather were no where to be found. Ben's face went from pink to red in an instant. He didn' think he'd ever get used to Kevin's way of showing his... _affection_. The brunette blinked and tried to find words.

"T-They went out shopping..." Kevin gave a sadistic smirk to his reply and gave his own reply. "For how long?"

"A-A few hours, knowing Gwen. Why?" As if he didn't already know the answer. Kevin shrugged and pushed his lips against Ben's. This was going to be a good summer, as long as Kevin behaved.

--

Sorry about the loooong wait, I'm going to start the next chapter which will take off right after the kiss, meaning a lemon. Reviews are loved!

Midesko


	5. The perks

This takes place where the last chapter ended.

**Warning; Lemon, underaged boy on boy lovin. If you don't wanna read it then don't!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10 alien force, any of the characters, nor do I make any profit from this...

**The perks**

Ben tilted his head back as Kevin started to lightly graze the flesh of his neck with his teeth. The brunette held back a moan and wrapped his arms around the other boy. "D-Don't leave marks. I'm running out of excuses." Kevin pulled away at the comment and frowned.

"What, you _don't_ want people to know that you belong to me Ben?" The younger blushed at his words and looked into his brown eyes with a shy smile. "I just, don't know what they'll say..." Kevin pushed Ben onto his back, his head barely missing the wall of the RV.

"Kevin?" He looked up at the dark-haired elder that was now taking off his tattered black shirt. "_You_ are _mine_. You shouldn't care what anyone else thinks if you like me. Maybe I should teach you this." His hands traveled up Ben's shirt, receiving a gasp from the boy beneath him. He gave him a sadistic smirk and made quick work of the boys white and black shirt ending up somewhere in the kitchen section of the RV. Hands traveled to the brunettes sides as the taller of the two lowered his head down to lick along the lines of the youngers chest. Ben panted as Kevin teased one of his small pink mounds, taking it into his mouth to nip at it. The brunettes body quickly heated up as he was played with, enjoying every second of the strange addicting pleasure that the elder gave him.

"Kevin... Don't tease me... Please..." Loving the sound of Ben pleading him to advance, Kevin did as he was begged. His hands began working the button of the boys pants while his mouth stayed at his nipples. He didn't know if Ben's guess for how long Max and Gwen would be gone for, was dead on. So he'd have to make quick work of Ben.

He slid the pants of Ben, along with his boxers, and moved his hand to the member. Ben writhed underneath his touch, biting on his forefinger to hold back his cries.

Taking notice of this, Kevin pulled Ben's hand away from his mouth with a smirk, and placed it over his torn shorts.

"Take 'em off for me." Ben did as he was told, and moved his hands to pull them down along with the boxers. "I wonder if you'll need stretching..." Kevin shrugged and put two of his digits in his mouth to wet them.

"Stretching?" Ben questioned him in between moans from still being pumped. "It's when I take my fingers, an put 'em in here," He slid one finger inside and Ben threw his head back.

"To do this." He pushed the other digit in, moving them around and stretching Ben. "How's it feel Ben?" Kevin smirked down at him, watching him moan, and dig his head into the fabric of the seat.

"Aah, Kevin... I-I'ts good, nn..." The dark haired teen raised a brow at him and pushed his fingers in further to push against the small round bump inside. "Just, good?" Ben arched his back a bit, as Kevin hit the mound in him.

"Kevin... Nn-aah... I-It's really good, aaah!" The elder smirked again and removed his fingers. "Good boy. Now, beg for me Ben."

"W-what? That's so mean!" Not getting the reply he wanted, Kevin took his hand that was teasing Ben's erection and moved it away. "O-Okay! P-Please Kevin..." He blushed and gave him a shy look as he spoke. "Please, I want... I want you in me..." The elder lifted Ben's legs up and pushed himself inside of Ben's entrance. He gritted his teeth at the tight, warm pleasure, and listened to Ben moan wildly. He gave a quick thrust to force himself inside. The brunette panted heavily and yelped as Kevin shifted them around to bring then into a new position.

Ben blinked and found himself now seated on Kevin's lap, while Kevin was seated on the booth. He didn't object to it, nor did he questioned it. The younger moved up slowly after adjusting to the dark-haired others size.

"Nnn..." He gave a soft moan as he moved back down, rocking his hips as he went down to locate the right spot. He dug his nails into Kevin's shoulders where his hands rested as he found the spot inside that caused him to squirm. The elder had one hand on Ben's hip to help him along, while his other was moving up and down the youngers shaft along with the speed. Ben tilted his head back hoping that Kevin would pick up on his signals, telling him to freely do as he wanted to his neck. The elder boy gladly excepted the invitation, his teeth grazing over the tanned flesh, sucking and nipping at it.

"Aah..." The brunette shuddered at the hot breath that crept over his shoulder, his body moving faster then he thought it could in hopes of reaching his climax. He didn't seem to question why he was doing suck perversions with another boy that was but a year older then him. His mind was on a drunken state, doing whatever Kevin commanded, letting the moans, shudders and groans slip through his lips freely without a care. He wondered if Kevin's feelings were as strong as his, but he himself didn't know the depth of his own feelings let alone that of another males. His young, prepubescent body didn't seem to mind the strange but sensual feeling of being violated by Kevin, in fact he pleaded for it. Ben's voice grew rasp from repeating the dark-haired boys name over and over again, his body trembling and rocking into Kevin's thrusts on the verge of coming.

"K-Kevin!" He called again. Kevin listened to him intently, knowing when his cry meant to either speed up, thrust harder or kiss him. A low moan came from Kevin, bringing Ben closer to to edge, taking in the pleasure in knowing that he was making Kevin feel something good. So Ben called out to him again, his body growing sore and his skin left in a small coat of sweat.

"I-I'm gonna nn-aah! Mm nngh!" Ben's moans came out garbled as his mouth met with Kevin's for one last time, his back arching, moaning loudly once more until he reached his orgasm. Holding on tightly to Kevin, spilling into the other boys hand as he continued to ride the pleasant after shocks of the climax. Kevin gritted his teeth, thrusting once more very roughly into Ben, moving against the convulsing muscles, giving a strangled groan as he filled Ben with his all. Both stayed in the same position for a moment before Ben moved away from Kevin, his body weak and tired now. The other boy stood, not caring about his naked form but instead he cleaned up their littered clothes and made sure any other messes from their fun was gone. He didn't want to bring more suspicion onto them.

"Where ya going Tennyson?" Kevin raised a brow, watching as the younger boy headed to the bathroom.

"I uh, need a shower... I'm all dirty now after all." He said, smiling shyly, making Kevin blush. He always seemed to blush whenever Ben gave him that innocent and sweet smile. Kevin shrugged, following him into the bathroom. Ben turned a deep crimson red, as if all the moments shared with Kevin had taught him nothing about the mutants ways. Granted it had only been about two weeks overall since he was _persuaded_ into joining Kevin, so Ben didn't know all that much about Kevin besides he liked him back...And he was allergic to peanuts...

"I can take my own shower Kevin," Ben assured him. "I've been doing it all by myself for years." Kevin smirked at his cockiness, maybe he needed to give Ben another lesson.

"Congratulations, but I need one to Ben, and this is the only shower in this bucket of bolts you guys call an rv." Ben groaned, he knew very well that the other boy wouldn't give up.

"Fine I guess..." Kevin gave him an evil grin, moving past him to start the shower. Ben just knew that he would regret this. The still naked brunette moved to locked the door in case. Kevin was already under the pouring hot water, pushing his jet black hair back and enjoying the sensation. Ben blushed and built up the courage to open the curtain and get in with him. It's not like Kevin hadn't seen him naked before, in fact he just got done seeing him naked for the third time. Ben was just a bit shy when it came to crushes and was sure that Kevin would just stare at him and make comments.

"Welcome to the party." Kevin spoke, grabbing Ben's left wrist and putting the Omnitrix under the water, watching it closely, his face being hit by the ricocheting beads of liquid. The brunette tried to yank back his wrist, but unable to do so against Kevin's strength.

"So it's fine in water too..." The gothic boy stated, releasing Ben's wrist and in a swift movement, Kevin grabbed Ben's waist and pulled him close. Their slick stomachs pressed against each other as the water made its way passed their heads to the flooring of the tub. The younger had a full blush settled on his cheeks, Kevin had taken him by surprise, but he made no effort to move. His toxic green eyes met with the deep brown ones, Kevin was giving him an odd look, almost as if he didn't know what to do next.

"Kevin?" Ben snapped him out of his trance, releasing his hold on him and hastily showering. "Kevin, are you okay?" Ben asked, raisng a brow and staring into his eyes again. Kevin ignored him, he seemed to be contemplating something. They finished cleaning up, Ben offering Kevin some clothes that were a bit baggy on him he had brought for sleeping in. Kevin had been reluctant to take them at first, but the familiar scent of Ben plagued them, making it impossible to refuse. He was glad they were all black, after all, that was his second favorite color. Well, shade... He'd learned from Ben's smart mouth cousin that black was actually just a shade instead of a color, bitch.

It was second to green, which had quickly become his favorite after rekindling his bond with the shorter boy.

"I wonder why they aren't back yet." Ben sat in his usual outfit, staring out the window. It was almost eight now and the night sky was proof of the late hour, and the hero was starting to worry.

"I'm sure your grandpa is fine." Kevin said, leaving Ben to ask if he forgot about Gwen. "I don't enjoy her company..." He stated, glad to hear Ben laugh at his comment.

"I swear, she has it out for me. She's just waiting for me to mess up so she can try to kick my ass with her '_magic_'... There's-"

"No such thing as magic, I know. You told me." Ben smirked and stretched out his arms across the table and yawning. Sometimes he just liked to do a few strange things, like lean over something while Kevin was starring, he was getting used to doing cutesy things. All of which got Kevin's attention.

"Hey Ben, feed me." Kevin smirked, demanding food.

"Oh no! Kevin? Did your legs break suddenly?!" Ben joked. Kevin rolled his eyes at him, getting up to the kitchen section and going though the cabinets in search of something edible and not made with peanuts. Kevin groaned and retreated back to the booth, putting his hand down on the table to get Ben's attention.

"Wanna get a burger or something?" Kevin asked him, leaving Ben to wonder how they would get them. Kevin read his confused look and spoke again; "I still have _some_ money left from my old heists." Ben looked at him again, scanning his body from head to toe.

"I kept it in my boots Ben..." He said, reading Ben's mind. "Those things are hugs and my feet aren't even that big and this is a weird conversation... So you wanna get something or not?"

"What if-?"

"You go XLR8, I pay for the food real quick and we get back before they do." Kevin always had a way of convincing people what they should do. Ben agreed, craving anything that didn't have frogs tongue or horse radish in it right now, and a burger and maybe a smoothie sounded really good to him right now.

Kevin's plan had worked for the most part, a minor set back when the watch decided to give him Cannonbolt instead of the desired XLR8, but they still managed to get their food and get back in a few minutes. They gulped down their victory burgers and chugged the icy smoothies, giving them painful brain freezes. Kevin had gotten rid of the evidence of their momentary escape via the trash bin and settled on the bottom bunk where both boys slept. Kevin wanted the top but he feared that he would shove Ben off during the night and he'd end up hurt.

Ben sat next to him, handing him one of the hand-held video games and smirked. "Thanks for the actual food Kevin. How much money do you have left?" Kevin shrugged, turning on the game, ready to battle him on the device.

"Two, three." He said.

"Ones, tens what?" Ben smirked again.

"Maybe four." Kevin grinned back at him, before giving him an actual straight answer. "Like three hundred fifty." Ben's eyes widened.

"Geez! What're you gonna do with it?" Kevin shrugged at his question, not really knowing himself.

It wasn't until about half an hour later, or nine pm, that grandpa Max and Gwen finally came back. Gwen holding a few bags she put on the booth table, Max carrying a few more, handing two to Kevin with a warm smile.

"Figured you could use some clothes by now." He said, rustling Kevin's hair before heading to the kitchen. The dark haired boy raised a brow at him, looking into the bag to find dark clothes that Ben would make him try on later. No one had actually bought _him_ something before. It was, kinda nice.

"See Kevin? I told you when we met; If you joined us, you would be surrounded by people that actually like you." Ben said with a large grin, poking him where his heart was. "But I was the first." Kevin gave a small chuckle, lightly pushing Ben.

_'I guess being a good guy does have its perks...'_ Kevin thought.

"So, who wants dung beetle stew?" Max said, a smile on his face. Ben grimaced at the thought.

"Ah, no thanks grandpa, me and Kevin aren't hungry!"

_'...Then again...'_

_-_

_Midesko  
_


	6. Stay here stay now stay forever, with me

About an hour after Max and Gwen returned "home," it was already late into the night, ten pm to be precise. Ben was already showing his fatigue, giving yawns and lazy replies while talking to Kevin. He was laying on his back, his legs raised up in an odd manner and resting on the wall, his head on the bed. his hands held one of his many games, keeping it in sight and rapidly pressing down on the buttons. They were now back on the road, Gwen was still at the booth, her eyes going from her laptop to the two boys lounging on the bunk. She was waiting for Kevin to slip up, make just one mistake so her grandfather would separate them.

"Dude, your cousins glaring at us again." Kevin stated while glaring right back at the redhead. He never liked Gwen, from the moment he met her at the arcade he knew that they would never get along, then again Ben was the only person that ever really got along with him.

"Just ignore her, she's just jealous of you." Ben said, smirking and shifting around on the bed.

"Jealous?" The raven-haired boy repeated, not understanding what he had to be jealous of.

"Yep, she hates it when anyone but her and grandpa Max hang out with me. I don't know why, but she does." Ben gave a shrug and kept his toxic eyes on the small flashing screen. Kevin smirked down at him, getting an oh so evil plan.

"Hey, sit up for a sec, I wanna show you something." Ben looked up at him, raising a brow, pausing his game and sitting up as asked. He sat cross-legged and tilted his head ever so cutely awaiting Kevin's surprise. Gwen's expression hardened again, her hands on her spell book, ready to separate them herself. She watched as Kevin put his arms lazily on Ben's shoulders, his forehead against Ben's. His dark eyes looked over at the girl at the table before locking with the better shaded eyes in front of him. Ben blushed a bit, still finding it odd that Kevin was doing a romancy thing you'd see in a chick flick. His eyes slowly lidded, feeling Kevin's warm breath but an inch away. Gwen stood up, not wanting to see how this would play out, her book was flipped open and her stance was prepared. Just when Ben thought that Kevin wasn't going to fill the space, he felt the familiar chapped lips pressing against his softly. Kevin really was becoming soft, and he took pride in knowing that it was because of him.

Gwen muttered a spell, a blue light concealing her hand. Kevin pushed Ben on his back, ducking with him and getting out of range of her so called spell. The blue mana hit the spot of the wall where Kevin had been, leaving a small visible mark. Max immediately pulled over, heading over to Gwen and the boys. Kevin got onto his feet, glaring at the short redhead he despised.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at her. Kevin knew that she would get pissed when he kissed the brunette boy, but he didn't anticipate her going so far.

"You _know_ what that was for you gothic freak!" She yelled back, spitting out words of insult and locking eyes with him.

"Both of you! Knock it off!" Max picked both children up by the back of their shirts, holding them apart easily. "Gwen, just because you don't like someone doesn't mean you can try to attack them." He spoke sternly to her. Ben got up from the bunk, pulling on the arm that held up Kevin. Both were put back on the ground, Ben holding onto Kevin's arm to keep him from attacking Gwen, and to keep his grandfather from picking him up again. If the moment was calm, Kevin would have found Ben's reaction cute, but he was busy with the situation at hand.

"And Kevin," Max looked down at him. "I know you're trying your best, but you need to stop picking fights with Gwen." Kevin gave a loud scoff._ 'Picking a fight?! He was just talking to Ben she started it! Oh wait, I should probably just say that...'_

"I didn't pick a fight," Kevin did his best to stay calm for the sake of the brunette that clung to him like a sock out of the dryer. "I was sitting down and talking to Ben..." Ben nodded, confirming his words.

"What?! You kissed him! Boys don't kiss other boys!" Gwen rolled her eyes, her hands resting on her hips in a snotty fashion. Max's eyes widened a bit, now focusing on Ben and Kevin.

"So?! What, just because two people kiss its wrong or something?!" Kevin gritted his teeth, his temper seemed to be harder to tame when Gwen mentioned something that had to do with Ben. If it wasn't for Ben holding on to his arm he would have already attacked her by now.

"Kevin!" Ben shouted, receiving his immediate attention. "Let it go..." He frowned sadly, his gaze settled on the floor.

"No! She's always breathing down my neck about the stupidest things!" Kevin's voice raised, his hands now sparking with spare electricity his body still held. "When ever she does something wrong, he lets it go! But when you do something wrong, it's like the whole world has to stop on its axis just to chew you out and punish you!" The electricity crackled around him, growing larger with every word. Max protectively pushed Gwen back, watching Kevin's anger peak. Ben pulled Kevin closer to him, staring at him in the eyes.

"Stop Kevin!" In an instant, the blue electricity faded, sneaking back into Kevin's body. He looked down at Ben, yanking his arm free and opening the door to the RV, slamming it roughly before running off. Ben stood in shock for a moment, his mind perplexed. He blinked, his wide green eyes staring at the door as if it would fall of its hinges.

"Kevin!" He yelled, running to the door. His grandfather pulled him back over to speak.

"Ben, it wont work. Just let him leave." Ben's brows furrowed in anger. He moved away from his grandfather, tears welding up in his eyes.

"You don't get it!" He yelled defensively, aiming to make him understand. "Kevin is the only person my age that likes me for me! He doesn't care about the watch! He doesn't think I'm weird, creepy or annoying! He's my first and only friend! I'm not gonna let you take him from me! Not you, Gwen or anyone else!" Ben spoke through frustration and anger, the tears streaming down his cheeks as he opened the door to the night. They had weren't very far from the town they were just in, which is where Kevin must have been going.

"I'm gonna find him! If you wont let him stay, then I just wont come back!" He jumped off of the steps onto the dirt, running back to the town to find the only person that mattered right now.

"Ben!" Gwen and Max spoke in unison, watching the stubborn boy run off. "What do we do grandpa?" Gwen asked, looking up at him, filled with nothing but regret.

"We'll wait for now..."

Kevin ran, he didn't know where he would go now, his old home was now two weeks of traveling away, much to far for him to go. He clenched his teeth, the skin on his bare feet met with rocks and dirt. He stopped as a vision of Ben flashed in the back of his head. Something inside of him urged him to go back.

"And do what?! Let watch Ben get pushed around?!" He asked, screaming into the sky. His body quickly grew colder from the breeze, his hands balled into fists. _'You can't leave him now.'_ The voice stated.

"He's better off... With out me... Everyone is..." Kevin calmed down, his eyes watering up for the first time in who knows how long. He left him behind. Ben would be better off, right? The hot tears fell, leaving small traces of water to linger on his face only to be wiped away by his sleeve. He stopped clearing the water, looking at the arm of the shirt he was wearing, it was Ben's. Could he really abandon him like this? Would he ever care?

"Kevin!" Ben called loudly, running at full speed to get to him. "Kevin!" He yelled again. As he approached the taller boy, he cried more. He embraced him. It was so painful, it seemed as if the world was against Kevin. No one wanted him, his parents didn't, his old so-called friends didn't. There was only Ben, but Ben was the only one that really mattered.

"Ben..." Kevin spoke up, his voice weak from the yelling and crying. He bit his lip, more tears falling as he pulled the brunette as close as possible, a hand in his hair, the other around the upper part of his back. "...Go back Ben..." Kevin was almost trembling, from the decision. The younger looked up at him through glassy eyes, vigorously shaking his head.

"Not unless you come with me."

"Ben," Kevin started again. "go back. I wasn't meant to be happy."

"Shut up!" Ben yelled, his arms holding Kevin's waist tighter as if it was a life or death situation, to Ben, it was. "Didn't you say that if I really liked you then I shouldn't care what others think? Didn't you?!" Ben's expression was almost indescribable, his brows were furrowed in anger, his green eyes turning red from the tears, and his lips curved into a sad pout.

"Well, I _don't_ care what others say or think Kevin... I just... I just want you with me! You make everything better! And you can't say that you don't want me Kevin!" The elder softened up again, leaning his head down to press his lips against Ben's.

"I've never wanted anything so much Ben... I want you, it pisses me off how much I've changed. _I_ don't even understand myself anymore." Kevin gave a dry laugh before continuing. "At first all I could think about was revenge, but now... It's something else. I want you with me. I love living with you, sleeping with you in my arms at night. I've never felt so important Ben. I like your cockiness, your lame puns, your voice, your eyes and everything else." Kevin stopped, his eyes watering up once more.

"I've never felt so self-consious, so cool, so happy." He finished, his eyes never straying from the green ones.

"I've never had a friend before Kevin, or... Whatever we are. And I _know_ that I've never... Loved anyone but my family. But this love is... Kinda different." Kevin's tired eyes widened at his words, he leaned in to kiss Ben again, returning all his feelings in the single kiss. The cold air seemed to disappear, both bodies heating up from the touch.

"Ben, do you really love me?" Kevin asked, blushing a bit. Ben's face grew hot, his tanned flesh turning a light red, nodding at the question.

"I know it's kinda weird, and we just became friends a few weeks ago, and even though I'm only ten and you're only eleven... I know that I do... Kevin, I... Love you..." Ben's lips were caught by Kevin's once more. A single brush of their lips turned into a small open mouthed kiss. Both boys were rapidly learning what to do at each moment, after every touch and how to do the different gestures. Ben didn't mind that Kevin didn't return the words, all that mattered to him was that Kevin accepted his feelings and wanted to stay with him too. At that moment, everything seemed so perfect, so blissful and sweet. They separated after what seemed like eternity, now holding hands and smiling at each other.

"C'mon Kevin, lets go back." Kevin could only nod in response and continue holding onto Ben's slightly smaller hand and walking back to the rv.

---

Midesko


	7. It wasn't fair

I do not own Ben 10, any of the characters or make any profit from this.

**7 - It wasn't fair**

After about ten or maybe even twenty minutes after Ben caught up with Kevin, they were walking back to the RV, slowly. Hands touching, fingers interlaced on a sweet innocent manner, both reluctant to go back. They would have to deal with annoying things, painfully boring chats about getting into fights and troublesome things as that. Kevin bitched in his head about the upcoming events, so walking slower than normal and holding onto Ben was much better than going back. He kept silent, not wanting to ruin a good moment in his short life, Ben really made every thing so much better. Life was no longer so hard, the pain had begun to deteriorate, being replaced with new _happier_ feelings.

"So... What happens when the summer ends?" Kevin decided to bring up a question that has plagued his mind since he began riding along in the half-broken car. He sure as hell didn't want to be separated from Ben, not after what had happened between them.

"I'll take you home with me." Ben spoke, uncertainty hung heavily in his voice.

"I'm not exactly like a puppy Ben... I'm older than you, taller and people _kn_ow about my powers."

"Some people know mine," Ben shrugged, "besides, my parents are hippies, taking in a kid because he's my only friend would be a good- a great thing. I'm sure they'll agree to it!" Kevin raised a brow at Ben, it seemed as if he was trying to convince himself rather then the elder child. His stomach flipped, feeling suddenly more worried then he might have to be.

All to soon were both boys standing at the door to the rv that was parked on the side of the road, the dim yellow lights still flickering inside. Ben gave a gulp, gripping Kevin's hand tighter and looking up at him.

"Let's just go inside and right to the bunk so they wont have time to bitch at us." Kevin stared down at Ben, the toxic eyes seemingly needy. Kevin rubbed his thumb over Ben's still linked hand before using his other to grip the cold creaky handle to the door.

"Ready?" Kevin asked, Ben only nodded, following Kevin inside. Once inside, Gwen rose from her seat. Her mouth opened but she didn't speak, Ben wondered if she was going to apologize since her face looked regretful and her eyes focused on the floor. Kevin's dark eyes glared at her for a moment, causing her to give a small gasp and continuing her staring contest with the dusty floor. Max took notice of the returning duo, sighing in relief before getting back on the road. They were a bit of schedule and the summer was nearing an end, only about two or more weeks to get them all back to Bellwood. What was going to happen to Kevin, well, no one really knew.

Kevin brought Ben over to the bunk, lifting up the blanket and signaling for Ben to get in first. Kevin was in no mood to deal with anyone but Ben right now, so Kevin did what he did best; shut others out. He took a large sheet, why there was a king sized sheet with no bed to go with it was beyond him, but it would do for now. Taking a few nails from one of the kitchen drawers, he drew out a bit of his left over electricity to attach them to the ceiling with the sheet in between the two metals. Ben raised a brow at him, watching Kevin build a type of fort to keep the others from seeing them. The black sheet made it a bit darker in the bunk section of the trailer, making the atmosphere calmer.

"Kevin?" Ben called to him, sitting up and waiting for him to join him. "You comin'?" Kevin turned back to him and nodded.

"Just wanted to keep the rest of the world out," The dark haired boy moved over to the bed, pushing Ben onto his back and nuzzling under the blanket. "For tonight at least." Ben gave him a sad look, he hated to see Kevin upset. It was common to see him moody, mad, or even sad, but that didn't mean that it still didn't make Ben feel responsible.

"Things will work out Kevin, you'll see." The brunette smiled at him, a sweet genuine smile telling Kevin that things really would be alright in the end. But, would it really?

The night was spent in peace, Gwen didn't even intrude, she ended up sleeping in the shot gun seat of the car. Things grew awkward between the four of the current residents of the RV. Ben and Kevin kept silent, only talking to each other and to Max when they absolutely had to. Gwen had attempted to make her usual remarks and comments when ever Ben spoke, but she always ended up biting her tongue when Kevin sneered at her. Ben felt out of place at times, nights were the easiest for him with Kevin holding onto him protectively. Kevin had become very over protective of Ben, especially with his own cousin. The tension eased up with every battle against anyone, robbers, aliens and different things. But as soon as the fights were through things would get awkward again. Kevin would drag Ben back over to the bunks, playing games and just spending his time with him. It was very quiet now.

"This is so boring." Ben groaned, sprawling his body out on the bed and stretching. "All that we do is stay quiet all day! No one does anything anymore!" He complained at Kevin, of course it might have also been the fact that him and Kevin hadn't really had time alone without anyone else to see or hear them. Kevin gave him a pitied look, he really did feel responsible for what had happened, he _did_ press Gwen's quick temper by kissing Ben. But he should be allowed to do what ever he wanted to with Ben, he belonged to him now. Speaking of kissing, it had even been awhile since they had kissed.

"Hey Ben." Kevin called him, sitting down beside him and pulling him up. Ben blinked in surprise as he was pulled up into a quick embrace. He blushed at Kevin, finding it hard to stare into his eyes as he could five seconds earlier.

"We haven't had much _fun_ lately. I... Sorry about that whole fight thing... I guess I wanted to prove to your cousin that you belonged to me..." Kevin's voice grew soft, letting Ben know he was serious. The younger gave him a sarcastic smirk, sheepishly wrapping his arms around the other boys neck, closing his eyes and pressing the tip of his nose against Kevin's.

"Don't worry Kevin, families fight, a lot. So this is kinda like proof that you fit in here better than you might have thought." Kevin gave a soft chuckle at the thought.

"So, am I your husband or something?" He smirked, watching Ben's eyes open and his face turn pink.

"No way! First of all: we're kids... Second of all: I-... I don't know but you're not my husband." Ben's blush deepened, as he spoke again. "So uh... What are we exactly?..."

"Well, you like me and I like you. This is new to me Ben, so I don't really know." Kevin shrugged, being truthful to his counterpart. "But, I know it's more than friends." Ben smiled at this, placing his hands on either side of Kevin's face, pulling him into a kiss. Kevin was surprised at the unexpected act, but pressed his lips against the youngers with a smirk.

...

It didn't take very long for the group of four to start talking again, no longer fighting as much nor blaming Ben for most of the things. But the peace could only last for so long. With the days flying past them, it would only be a matter of days before Ben would be forced to return home. Ben still seemed sure that Kevin would stay with him for good, sharing a room and even going to school together. But Kevin just didn't see any of that happening. He wanted something nice like that, a comfortable, stable home, or anywhere with Ben. He knew that something would go wrong. Every time something seems secure in his life, things go wrong, horribly wrong, and he losses everything.

"Kevin?" Ben brought Kevin out of his depressing thoughts with his usual perky tone. He sat across the small dinning area of the RV, a game in hand that was paused. Kevin had been making a weird face, most likely thinking about something Ben had learned.

"Huh? What?" The elder boy asked?

"You had that look again, what's wrong?"

"You dirty little mind reader." Kevin smirked, he was glad that Ben was figuring out things about him and getting to know when he was troubled. Ben grinned happily at him, obviously enjoying Kevin's false annoyance.

"Well, If you must know," Kevin started, "I still don't think your little plan is gonna work." Ben's smile faded, turning into a pouty frown. "And if it doesn't I don't know where or what I'm supposed to do." He stated. If he couldn't stay with Ben, then he would most likely roam the streets of Bellwood, finding small shelters and stealing again.

"It'll work!" Ben yelled out, alerting everyone in the cramped car. "It has to!" He stood slightly, placing his palms flat against the table. He looked almost desperate, once again, he was trying to convince himself.

"We'll be there in like, three days Ben. I'm pretty sure you're parents ain't gonna like a criminal sleeping in their only child."

"_Ex_-con." Ben corrected him, "and you've changed Kevin! And so have I! If they wont let you stay then- Then I wont go home!" Ben's frown increased, feeling the need to cry and cling to Kevin. "I wont leave you alone, not anymore. We've been through way to much for me to let you even think about living on the streets again." He said firmly, standing his ground and hoping that Kevin would drop the subject. But Kevin wasn't one to procrastinate, he wanted to sort these things out ahead of time, to be prepared.

"We just don't mention the watch, powers or your... Thefts... That way they'll see that you're a good guy, and they'll feel obligated to help you!"

"Ben, I don't want to practically force them. I mean, I'll do anything to stay around you. But begging..."

"It's not begging!" Ben said, his voice cracking a bit, hot tears welding up in his eyes as he spoke. He sat back down, Kevin moving over to him to place a protective arm around his shoulders in a comforting embrace.

"It _has_ to work Kevin... I-... I don't think anything else will work..." It was a few days until he had to face it, the end of his odd summer was ending. Not that he loved traveling around in a hunk of junk with his cousin breathing down his back all day. But he'd met Kevin, his best friend, his everything now. A life without Kevin... Ben didn't want to think of... He'd been bad at first, sure. But Kevin changed in such a small time, returning the feelings that seemingly grew spontaneously over night. Things had to work out, they just had to.

Kevin allowed the younger male to sob quietly in his arms, holding him tightly and rubbing his back to help him calm down. "Shh, Ben... I know you're trying... But we gotta think of what I'll have to do if this doesn't fall through." Ben just shook his head, not wanting to hear anymore. Ben was so stubborn, and at times, and Kevin hated it but at other times he absolutely loved it. Kevin heaved a heavy sigh, deciding to drop the subject for now, until Ben calmed.

The last three days passed quickly, taking in a few last sights, taking a few more pictures and eating a few more strange things. The day the boys dreaded had come...

They waved lazily to Gwen, leaving her behind at her own home that was now in Bellwood much to Ben's displeasure. But he wasn't worried about that now. He hadn't eaten anything all day; he wasn't hungry. He was nervous and beginning to wonder if his original plan would even work. Kevin was equally worried, he still ate and acted casual, but he was panicking.

The car stopped in front of Ben's home with a cold harsh screech. They shared one final kiss before exiting, Ben walking a short distance in front of him. He had a very bad feeling about this. His parents rushed outside, happily embracing their son. It had been almost three entire months since they had seen him. He hadn't changed too much, a tiny bit taller perhaps, and an odd bulky watch clinging to his wrist. After a moment they noticed the other boy, his jet black lengthy hair, his scrawny figure, pasty skin and almost dark stare. He didn't look at them, he just stared off to the side, hoping that they wouldn't mind his presence.

"This," Ben grabbed Kevin's arm, tugging him over in front of his parents, "is Kevin." Kevin looked at them for a moment before his eyes drifted to his boots.

They saw him as something Ben didn't, a monster of a child maybe, a "bad apple" if you will.

"I was, well kinda wondering... If maybe... Kevin could stay with us..." Ben spoke slowly unsure of how to address the situation. "He was all alone... And we became friends, well, best friends," He smiled over at Kevin for a moment, "and we took him with us."

Both parents looked at each other skeptically. The boys felt uncertainty cling inside them grimly, increasing with each silent moment.

"I'm sorry Ben, but we just can't take in a boy. He isn't an abandoned dog," Ben's mother leaned down to his eye level, placing her hand on his shoulder, "he's a boy. Someone must be looking for him somewhere. And if we did take him in there would be a lot of hassle from the government, tracking down his birth certificate, finding out who he really is, where is family could be. And once they find out he'd be placed under their care."

"He doesn't have anyone else! Just me!" Ben said, grabbing on to Kevin's arm tightly. _'No! This isn't how it's supposed to happen! Those girlie movies always had happy endings! Where's mine?!' _

"You know how we don't approve of the government interfering with our lives. It's too much trouble to take in a child. I'm sorry Ben. Get your things inside and get ready for school tomorrow." Sandra instructed, her tone sounding strict. Carl just nodded, agreeing with her.

"What about Kevin?! He'll have nothing mom!" Ben yelled defensively, tears building up in his eyes. Kevin just looked over at him dejectedly, he knew this wouldn't work. Nothing ever works out for the bad guy, even if he switched sides.

"Benjamin Tennyson. Inside now young man." She said again, sounding aggravated with him.

"Not without Kevin!" He yelled, gripping tightly to Kevin. Sandra gave him a wicked motherly stare, pointing to the house and standing. When that didn't even work, Carl stepped in, grabbing Ben by his arm and pulling him away from Kevin.

"No!" He struggled, his left wrist being pulled, leaving the watch useless for now. "You can't do this!" He argued, but his words went unheard, his belongings being brought inside by his mother as he was forced into the house. He yelled more, pummeling his small fists into his father in attempt to break free. Kevin just stood there, half dazed. He knew it. He knew it would happen and he could do nothing. He didn't want Ben's life to be ruined. He had a home and a family, he didn't need the elder boy.

"Kevin!" Ben cried out, tears streaming down his face as he was pushed inside. Due to a small alien struggle earlier that day, his watch was timed out rendering it completely useless. This wasn't fair! Why couldn't he be with Kevin?! Once inside, his father held his arm still, looking down at him sternly.

"That boy looks like nothing but trouble. You are to stay away from him completely! Now up to your room, you're grounded." He said to the boy. Ben violently jerked his arm away and hurriedly went up to his room, slamming the door and yelling.

"You just don't get it! He needs me as much as I need him!" He rushed over to his window, looking down through his tears at the scruffy boy that stood outside his window. Kevin didn't look up, unbeknown that his room was in view. Ben watched his grandfather beckon the boy inside the RV, feeling his heart tear as the car drove out of sight completely. Ben fell onto his bed, crying loudly, feeling both rage and sadness course through him. Kevin was gone. He could do nothing about it. His summer was over and he'd never see Kevin again. He didn't even get to tell him that he loved him...

_It wasn't fair..._

_---_

Sad sad sad right? Yeah, that's why it's angsty... I'll update this quickly though... Only one person knows what happens next x3 Love you Ava!

Midesko


	8. Sinking into depression

No, I don't own Ben 10, or any of the characters, nor do I profit from this.

**8 - Sinking into depression**

A week, an entire week had passed painfully slow. Ben had said nothing since the fight he'd lost with his parents. He just stayed silent, depressed to the point of near starvation. He couldn't eat anything, nothing looked good and he found the taste bitter. His stomach pained and ached but he ignored it. Not even Cash and J.T. could effect him in his current state. He cried, and when he couldn't cry anymore he just slept.

Ben lied on his bed, his face buried in his pillow, still damp from his tears. His beautiful toxic green eyes hidden behind the red tint from non stop crying. His parents worried about him, bringing him to a few physco doctors. They retold the events countless times, always being told that Ben was attached to Kevin far more then beyond that of a friend. It was as if Ben's entire life was in the hands of finding Kevin. They had also suggested finding the boy, to allow him to stay. The doctors also worried about Kevin, saying that if Ben was driven to this state, then what about Kevin? Ben thought they only cared because it was their job, to find the problem and address it to the adults. Adults were nothing but shifty untrustworthy people. He hated them all, except for his grandfather. But he hadn't heard from him since they were separated. And where _was_ Kevin? If he really cared then he would have made an effort to sneak in just to see him. Kevin lied to him, he was far from better off without him. His heart felt as if it would stop beating in an instant, that it would crumble within his chest. His parents knew that they were to blame. It was one hell of a bad move to take the only thing that mattered from him. They had even gotten all of his favorite foods, all bitter now.

Ben would mumble at times, his parents hoping he would say more. But he only said one thing: Kevin. That all he wanted, that he ever wanted. Just Kevin, no one else. The only person he would talk to was Gwen. Now that she went to his school and shared a few classes together, they talked. He didn't speak much, just telling her that it wasn't fair, that Kevin was so important to him and he'd never told him that. She sat beside him, allowing him to speak his mind and cry. And it helped, Ben had felt a bit better each time she would comfort him. She didn't say much, just repeating to him that she knew while rubbing his arms. Ben really did love his cousin, she seemed to be the only person that didn't question him, sure she had been annoying during the summer, but now she was his closest friend.

How could his parents refuse to let Kevin stay? Kevin... It hurt to think about him now. It had only been, seven days, an hour and twenty-seven minutes since he had last seen the other boy. He missed everything about him. His long black hair, smooth and soft to the touch now that he'd been washing it daily. The dark bags under his eyes had long since faded, making him look calmer and happier. Ben flipped onto his back, wishing that Kevin was there with him. He wanted to see Kevin's brown eyes, no longer harboring sadness or anger. To see him happy, even if it was a sarcastic smirk. He really missed everything. Kevin was the first person to take his side, his first real friend, his first crush and his first love. Not to mention he was the first person to kiss him, and to...

Ben tossed again, the night time darkness had filled his room with its black shade, matching Ben's current mood. He still went to school, just as he was told. He did everything he was told except speak and eat. He just didn't have the energy to argue anymore. All his parents could hear during the night was his tired voice breaking as he wept, and it was their fault. It was as if Kevin had died. The pain and torment that filled Ben's tiny body to the brim was enough to break any ones heart. All that Ben had now were memories, the faint sound of Kevin speaking to him, reassuring him that everything would be alright. Ben shifted onto his back, sniffling and shutting his heavy eyes.

"Kevin..." He mumbled. As his eyes shut he saw Kevin in front of him, sitting upwards on the bed with his usual cocky smirk. He was speaking intangible words, Ben didn't care what he was saying, but it was his voice he heard. "Kevin..." He said again, watching in his mind, as the boy neared him, straddling his hips over him and placing his hand on Ben's neither regions. Ben gasped, it was his own hand, but it felt nice. He slowly slid his fingers over the loose fabric in a teasing manner, like Kevin would do to him. He could still see Kevin in his head, he had now undone Ben's pants, pulling them down and slipping his fingers underneath the opening in the boxers. Ben moaned again, dream Kevin smirked again and pulled out the hard muscle. The chilling air blowing against it, leaving Ben to groan at the feeling. The boy began pumping his own member slowly, moaning out Kevin's name in between gasps and pants. He threw his head back into his pillow, picking up speed on his organ as the precome dripped down.

"Kevin, a-ah... Please..." He begged the dream boy, and sped up again, imagining it was Kevin that had given into his pleads. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. Ben's head rolled around on the pillow, moaning more and more, swearing to himself that Kevin was doing this to himself, and that when he opened his eyes Kevin would be there above him.

"Kevin!" Ben called out, spilling his seed into his hand. His chest rose and fell as he panted heavily, waiting for his breath to return. He bit his lower lip, he wanted so badly to see Kevin. If he would open his eyes then he would see him. Ben opened his eyes, looking around the dark room, feeling his heart drop to find it empty.

"Kevin... I wanna see you again..." His eyes filled with tears again, the stinging of the salty liquid in his eyes. He shut them again, sniffling as he rolled over, pulling the blanket up and clinging desperately to his pillow. "Kevin..." He wept, his cries filling his room like the night before, and the night before and so on. Nothing had ever hurt more then this. Not even being thrown around by aliens, nothing compared to this. Vilgax didn't even cause him this much pain.

"Kevin, I love you..." He whispered into his pillow, seeing Kevin in his mind. The words he never got to tell him. He had to find him, he just had to. His cries lessened, his tears silently streaming down his face as he began to fall into a restless sleep.

...

Kevin sat in the RV, nervously kicking his feet and staring down at his hands. His mind replaying the scene of the week before, just seeing Ben's face with tears rolling down as he yelled to Kevin.

_He watched as Ben was dragged inside, it was like a horrible nightmare. The brunette attempted to free himself, to run back and cling to Kevin. "No." Kevin had said to himself, watching the scene manifest itself, Ben now inside along with his parents. He couldn't fight his own tears that streamed down his face, his brown eyes staring at the door, waiting for Ben to open it and run into his arms where he'd be safe. Kevin had known, he knew from the start that it wouldn't have lasted, but that still didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less. All he could do now was stand there. What now? Where was he supposed to go? He had less then a few hundred dollars, and he didn't really want to resort to stealing again, since Ben had tried so hard to keep him from doing so. _

_He sighed heavily, feeling a large hand being placed on his shoulder. "Come on Kevin, lets go back inside." Ben's grandfather ushered him back into the RV, driving away from his lost love. After a few minutes of driving, Kevin had moved up to the front seat, his hands interlaced and placed on his lap._

_"Don't worry about it." Max said, glancing over at Kevin with a warm smile. _

_"But I can't even see him!" Kevin said, not yelling at the elder, but stating the obvious. "The one person that liked me for me and doesn't think I'm a freak is gone! And now I don't even have a place to live!" Max just smirked at him, parking the beat up car and getting up._

_  
"Ben's parents said that he couldn't see you. They never said anything about him seeing his old grandpa all the time." Kevin just stared at him for a second._

_  
"But I still have no where to go." He reminded the man with a frown._

_"What, you don't like it here?" The boy gawked at him, his mouth open and speechless._

_"Y-you mean I can?" Max just nodded at him, walking into the kitchen section to conger up some foreign dinner no doubt._

_"Just call me 'grandpa Max." The elder told him as he began cooking. Kevin gave him a half-smile. It was a start, but that meant that he wasn't really allowed to spend as much time with Ben as he would like. The cheerful short brunette that didn't fall short of amazing._

Here he was now, a week later and pondering what Ben was up to now. He couldn't drop by in fear of getting caught since he didnt' know which room was Ben's, nor could he call, he didn't want Ben's parents picking up. Max had told him of the plan they set up. He discovered that Ben had been taking the separation hard, not talking or eating anything. So Ben's grandfather told them to leave Ben with him for the weekend, starting Friday and that he could cheer Ben up. Sandra was a bit unsure of the plan at first, but when they had told Ben, he nodded approvingly.

"Stupid Friday." Kevin said, lying on the small cot. "Why wont time speed up?" He groaned, rolling over to watch the old man setting a few books and things on the table. Max had bartered a deal with him; Kevin could stay if he went through a home schooling thing. Max would teach him and prepare him to be a future Plumber. Kevin had wanted to be a Plumber for awhile, telling Max that his birth father was one, and that he died on a mission to save the world. And to his surprise, the elder man had known who he was, telling him a few stories about who he was and what he was like. It was nice to hear of his father, but it was Ben that held his thoughts. He wanted so desperately to get to him. He needed to eat something before... Well, Kevin didn't want to think about what could happen.

Friday was the day they would pick up Ben from school, it would be two weeks since they had seen each other. Kevin could only think of what Ben looked like now. His body weak and tired, his hair matted and messy, his green eyes glazed over and blank. It pained Kevin to even imagine Ben like that, but what did he really look like at the moment? His guess probably wasn't too far off.

The brown eyed boy leaped off the bed, his feet hitting the floor caused a small creak to echo through the car. He moved over to where Max was, being handed his daily work by the man. He found it easy and boring. Math, English, Science and History, with Alien related studies as well to help him learn everything he needed to know about being a Plumber. Kevin would work and Max would talk to him about different things, usually stories about Ben's early childhood or about the Plumbers.

"So, we're gonna get Ben this Friday, right?" Kevin asked, looking up from his work momentarily to lock eyes with the man.

"Yep, " Max said with a smirk, "Ben will be thrilled to see you."

"You think?" He asked, returning his eyes to his work, making quick work of it and moving to the next subject.

"After two weeks of not seeing his first love, Ben will be much happier." Kevin stared up at him with wide eyes.

"H-how did-?..."

"I may be old, but I'm not blind." Max said with a chuckle, getting up to make dinner for the two of them. This guy was smarter then Kevin previously thought. He'd have to pay attention to him more.

"So uh, you're alright with it?" Kevin glanced over at Max, staring at his back as the man grabbed things from the drawers.

"Why wouldn't I be? Heck, I fell in love with an alien, twice. Had two boys with one even, Ben's father and Gwen's father too."

"Heh, you're cooler then I thought gramps." Kevin felt odd calling him that, but it's what Max had told him to call him by. He'd really grown close to the old man over the

Summer, almost like an adoptive father, one that didn't consider him to be a freak.

"So, next summer," Kevin paused, thinking about how to say what he was thinking, "are we gonna road trip with Ben again?" Max looked back at him with a warm smile.

"Gwen has to come too y'know. I can't be alone with you young love-birds all summer." Kevin's eyes widened again, his face flushing.

...

Yay! Another chapter done for now! Don't worry guys! They'll meet up again soon!!!

Midesko


	9. The plan

As Kevin spent his time with grandpa Max, Ben stayed out of the loop, completely unaware that the raven boy was still in Bellwood. His mind would wander and he would stare off into space. He hadn't spoken since that day. He barely ate. And he didn't respond to his parents or anyone else. Gwen had been going to his school, giving him at least one person to hang around. Even Cash and J.T. had noticed his change from quirky strange outspoken kid to a silent spaced out uninhabited body.

Despite his tired appearance, he still went to school. He would hurriedly do his assignments and spend the rest of his time sleeping. The only person he spoke to was Gwen, and when he did it was usually giving her one word responses. A new school year meant that the teacher didn't know who the kids were, so they didn't know the difference between this Ben and the old happy Ben.

His body was thin from lack of food. How could he eat when everything tasted the same, bland and tasteless. His hair messy from lack of care and his spirit broken. His parents had taken him to a few physiologists, but they all said the same thing when the story was retold; Find Kevin. They always told them that Ben's bond with Kevin was beyond that of a friend. He was so much more. To Ben, they said that Kevin was his first real friend, best friend and there was a possibility of a crush. The boy was surprised that they had actually said that. But his parents remained stubborn and continued to take him to other doctors.

It was friday again, and Ben had stuck out another horrid week of school. He didn't want to be at school, but he didn't want to go home either. He just couldn't handle either right now. At school his teacher was always trying to get him to speak, but at least he had his cousin there. While at home he had his parents clouding over him trying to get him to crack. Both were troublesome and more then he could really handle right now.

The bell had finally rung, allowing the the students to flood out of the building, leaving Ben to slowly walk behind them. At least when he was walking he didn't have to deal with anyone bothering him. The days had been getting longer, and with each day he found himself thinking more and more about his missing friend. He watched with envious eyes as the other kids met up with their closest friends, talking about going over to each others houses and what not. It tore him up inside to see them all so happy, to have someone to talk to that understood them. Ben rubbed his sore eyes with the back of his hand when the familiar feeling of tears falling came over him.

Out through the schools double doors he went, walking slowly while sniffling and wiping his tears again. He ignored the voice of Cash calling to him for the thousandth time that day and continued on his way.

"Jeez, I thought you'd be in there all day." Chills ran down Ben's body as he turned to see who spoke. His mouth was left open in surprise and he found his tears returning once more as he ran over to the owner of the voice.

"Kevin!" Arms made their way around the tallers body as Ben held on to him tightly as if he would disappear if he let go. "Kevin." He said again while crying more. For weeks he'd held onto his pillow, clutched the sheets and pretended that he was with him, having him actually there was so overwhelming. Two arms held on to Ben, allowing him to let cry as much as he wanted.

"Hey Benjy. Miss me?" Ben only nodded and hid his face in the elders chest. "Heh, thought so. C'mon, your gramps is waiting, I'll explain what's goin' on at the rv." With that Ben reluctantly let go of him, looking up at him with a pout. Kevin couldn't help but notice the difference between his current state and the way he used to be. He was so thin and tired looking, all of which Kevin would help with.

"Hop on." Kevin smirked before kneeling down for Ben to cling to his neck and be lifted onto his back. Of course, Kevin liked holding him this way because his hands had to hold onto Ben's bottom half to keep him up. Bonus.

The distance to the rv wasn't far, though they drew much attention from the other students it didn't bother either of them. Ben was just happy that Kevin was real and not some dream. When Kevin got to the front of the RV he let Ben climb off of him before going inside with him.

"Hey, lookie what I found." Kevin announced their presence to Max with a smirk. Ben just continued to cling to Kevin for dear life, though he looked over at his grandfather with a surprised look.

"Explain." The brunette said as he was led to the bunks to sit comfortably.

"Okay, long story short; I'm living here." That really was a long story short.

"But I'm not allowed to see you Kevin. How am I-" Ben was so rudely interrupted by a pair of lips crashing into his. Hands pushing him on his back while their lips remained connected.

"True. But you _are_ allowed to visit your gramps on the weekends, after school, holidays, school breaks. Y'know, loop holes Ben."

"I guess so. But-" This time Ben was interrupted by his own stomach, voicing to all three pairs of ears that he was hungry. Well, not eating for some time would do that to you.

"Hungry?" Kevin was given a nod as a response. Of course, grandpa Max wanted to feed Ben one of his "famous roasted alligator stew" recipes, but Kevin had managed to talk him into getting fast food instead. Kevin took a seat beside Ben, not surprised by the boy clinging onto him once more. Well they hadn't seen each other in so long, it was only normal that Ben would try to keep him as close as possible until he was sure that he wouldn't be separated from him again.

"So I got it all planned out here Benjy. You keep goin' to school like normal, comin' over here afterwords of course. And your gramps is teachin' me stuff and I'm gonna become a Plumber like my old man was. Says I can start in a few years. And I'll save up enough for you 'n me to get our own place. Probably an apartment for awhile, but hey, you wont have to listen to your parents about staying with me." The elder boy said while moving around to have his legs on the bunk with his back against the wall, Ben lying against him. "Sound good to you?"

"Mhmm." Below him, Kevin's body was warm and firm, long arms wrapped around him protectively. It was nice. He really missed Kevin. His voice, his face, mannerisms, everything. He missed it all, so right now he just wanted to know that he was still there.

"You can't fall asleep Ben, we got food comin' to us in a sec." Kevin said while running a hand through his hair while the other rubbed his back lovingly. Sure he says stay awake, yet he does things that makes Ben fall asleep.

"Then lemme lie here for the sec." Ben his his face into Kevin's chest, enjoying the pampering he was receiving.

"You sap." The elder smirked, allowing the boy to rest until they got something for him to eat.

A few hours later it began growing dark, Ben needed to return home and grab a few things to stay the night in the RV with Kevin, so they were on their way over now.

"Alright, go in, but don't let your parents know that you're feeling a lot better. They'll think something's up. So get in, get stuff, and come back. Kevin, you stay hidden, stay in the bathroom in case they want to come in. Hide your clothes and boots too." Max instructed both of them from the drivers seat. Both lying down again, playing Sumo Slammer cards. They agreed to the plan and quickly began readying themselves.

As they parked in front of Ben's house, Kevin gave the brunet a quick kiss before sending him inside. Sighing as he stepped out, Ben headed for the front door, reminding himself not to say anything to his parents as he went up to his room. Once inside, he grabbed a few clothes for the weekend and a few games that he and Kevin could play and immediately headed back out, almost running inside.

Max wasn't inside the RV, rather, he was inside Ben's house talking to his parents. The boy placed his bag down and leaned against the bathroom door to talk to Kevin.

"Hate it in there. Why can't they let me hang around you anyways?" He said to Kevin, moving away as the door opened to pull him inside.

"They're your parents. I'm a weirdo they've never met. They're just tryin' to protect their only kid. You _are_ an only kid aren't you?" Kevin smirked, bringing the boy close to himself in a hug. The past few years Kevin had been alone, so contact with others was foreign to him. But Ben was soft, warm and Kevin had grown to crave his body against his own.

"But you'd think that they'd at least see that I'm happy when I'm with you and let me be here. I wanna be around you all the time Kevin, not just when I'm not around my parents. It's not fair." Kevin could only bring the boy closer to himself as he felt Ben shake slightly, probably close to crying again. He felt guilty for not telling Ben that he was staying with Max earlier. It was partly his fault that Ben was so depressed and tired.

"It's alright Ben, it wont be too long until you wont have to worry 'bout your folks anymore. Just eight years. Less if I get enough money in time and we could run away together. Get a kick ass car or something." He said with a smirk, grabbing Ben's chin lightly to pull him into a kiss.

"Eight years is a long time Kevin. Think you'll still want me?"

"You doubting me?" The elder hit him teasingly before kissing him again.

"Nah, no doubts here."

"Good boy. You're gonna have a busy weekend and I can't have you doubting me." It was Ben's turn to smirk at Kevin now. A busy weekend?

"How're we gonna get grandpa Max outta the RV?" He asked, blushing deeply as the elder returned his smirk with a leering look.

"Wasn't talking 'bout sex, but that would be really good too. But right now, we gotta get ready for tomorrow. Get dressed for bed and brush you teeth."

"Alright _mom_." Ben smirked and slipped away from Kevin to get dressed. Mind wondering what Kevin had planned for him tomorrow.

* * *

Aww yay! Their together again! After hours is almost over you guys! D8

Midesko


	10. We don't kiss and tell

**Chapter 10: We don't kiss and tell**

That night Ben had slept better than he had in weeks. He didn't even drool or snore. He just clung tightly to the boy beside him, being held in those arms again. There was so much he'd missed when he and Kevin were separated, and now that he had him back he wasn't about to let go anytime soon. Ben didn't even mind that he was woken up early on a Saturday.

"Ben. Hey, hey, hey." Kevin spoke up softly, jabbing Ben in the side with his finger a few times. Softly as to not hurt him though.

"Mm... Five more minutes mom..." The brunet replied, hiding his face in Kevin's chest again to keep the light of the day from being seen.

"I think I should be insulted by that. But I'ma let it slip if you get up." Ben just shook his head and dug his face in deeper. When Kevin could tell that he was getting no where and fast, he sat up and moved to straddle his hips above Ben. He slowly leaned down and brought Ben's lips to his own, emitting a small pleased but groggy moan from the other. Ben had missed waking up this way too.

Breaking the soft kiss, Kevin pulled up and smirked down at the boy. "Gonna get up now?"

Ben just nodded and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Kevin couldn't help but bring himself to hug the boy. He really was too cute sometimes. And today, Kevin would spoil him like mad.

"Good," Kevin released his grasp on his brunet friend, "cause you gotta get up and ready."

"All I gotta do is put my clothes on." Ben whined at the thought of getting up from his warm spot on the bunk.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong Benny-boy. You gotta shower, brush your teeth and get dressed." Kevin corrected him, moving off of him to stand on the floor. "Now c'mon, we get to shower together." He was obviously implying more than just bathing. Ben had missed that too. Being held by Kevin in such a way, feeling good and knowing that it was him giving that feeling right back to Kevin. Well, now he wanted it more.

So Ben sat up, holding out his arms lazily to Kevin. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Was Kevin's response, not fighting back the smirk on his face.

"Kevin, I missed you. E-even did stuff while thinking of you..." He admitted, looking away but still holding out his arms. Oh god Kevin couldn't help but give into him. His tanned skin flushing with embarrassment, his brown silky hair messy and in his face, toxic green eyes not able to look over at the elder boy.

Kevin sighed and easily lifted Ben into his arms, hands being wrapped around his neck and scrawny legs locking around his waist. The boy really was thinner than before, by a lot too. Oh well, Kevin was going to spoil him with candy, sweets and all sorts of fattening foods to get him back to normal.

"Better?" The raven haired boy asked while heading into the bathroom, enjoying the familiar feel of Ben's rear. Ben just nodded happily, digging his face into Kevin's neck.

"Hey Kev?" There had been a particular question running through Ben's mind for awhile, one in which he wanted to have an answer to. It wasn't a big important question, but he wanted the answer none the less.

"Hmm?"

"Where's the key that goes to the lock you have on all the time?" Tanned fingers slipped beneath the black thread that held the lock to his loves neck, moving them down to get a small shudder from Kevin. He was placed down on the sink, reluctantly letting go of the elder who shut and locked the door out of habit.

"I got it, why?" He smirked, shucking off his shirt to toss it aside.

"Well, I uh... Wanted to know if I could maybe have it. That way I'd have somethin' of yours with me all the time..." Ben's soft voice trailed off, feeling stupid for asking so suddenly.

"Promise not to lose it?" Kevin turned away from the boy, starting the shower while slipping out of his socks.

"Promise." He smiled at the elder boy, tugging off his own shirt to toss it next to Kevin's.

"Stay put." The mutant boy instructed, pointing a finger at Ben. He left the bathroom and headed over to where his boots were, digging into one to grab the small silver key he kept there. He looked around for something to use as a necklace. Luck was on his side, though Gwen must be missing a black thin chained necklace. Kevin unhooked it and slid the key on it before returning to the bathroom, pleased to find Ben only in his boxers.

"Here. Don't lose it." He looked away while blushing slightly, dropping the key into Ben's hands. The boy smiled down at the key then back up at Kevin before wrapping his arms around him.

"I wont, promise." Ben managed to catch Kevin's lips with his own for a second before moving away to put the necklace on. It was long enough to be hidden underneath almost any shirt he wore. Good thing to since his parents have been a lot more observant of him lately.

Brown eyes looked up and down at the tanned body in front of him, he looked so skinny and weak, yet his smile was full and happier than he'd ever seen. Ben really did like him. Maybe not just liked but more than that. When you only like someone, you don't starve yourself and break down when you haven't seen them in a while. No, this was a deeper feeling, one that Kevin wasn't sure he had. Sure, he cared deeply for Ben, more than anyone else. But did he love him?

"Kevin?" The elder caught eyes with the boy's. The intoxicating delicious green eyes looking into his own, that soft voice calling to him and only him. Maybe he did love Ben. He hated the thought of being away from him. He wanted Ben all to himself and even Ben's parents weren't going to stand in his way.

"Hmm?"

"The waters warm, you comin'?" Ben smiled at him, shedding his last piece of clothing before heading into the shower. His voice was practically purring, calling Kevin into the shower with him. God he missed Ben like hell. Immediately, Kevin undressed himself and joined the brunet inside.

"You're just one great big tease aren't you Benjy?" Kevin smirked and pinned the boy against the wall of the cramped shower. Though it was more than enough room for their combined size.

"Only when you're around Kevin." Ben purred, grabbing onto Kevin's lock to pull him closer, grinning at him. He missed this too much. Missed Kevin, the way he spoke to him, make him feel safe, held him, spoiled him. All of it.

"So, you touched yourself while thinkin' of me Ben? I feel so wanted." He smirked, lifting Ben's legs to have the boy wrap them around his waist again. The boy just flushed, keeping his eyes locked with Kevin's. The once dim lifeless brown orbs were now usually happy, hyper and loving. Ben couldn't believe the effect he had on Kevin, and in such a short time too.

"Aw, don't get embarrassed now Ben, a second ago you were hot and horny for me."

"Still am Kevi- ah!" Ben moaned at the sudden feeling of Kevin's finger slipping into him, slicked with the heated water flowing freely from the faucet.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Haven't heard you moan in awhile." He smirked, nuzzling his head into the boys neck, nipping him from there down to his chest.

"Kevin...Nn..." The finger moved inside of him for a moment longer before a second was added. Ben's grip on Kevin's neck tightened at the familiar pain. It wasn't that bad though, he'd actually missed the pain in some sadistic way. Or maybe he just longed for some form of Kevin to be within him. The digits moved, thrusted, scissored, twisted. They did everything, including rub over that spot.

"Kevin..." Ben bit his lip back, trying to keep himself silent just in case his cries would be heard by his grandfather in the other room. Though the shower running was a bit louder than normal ones, since it's inside an old RV and all.

"Relax Ben." Kevin instructed him, his own need making itself known by twitching as Ben writhed in his grasp. "I'm gonna start now, alright?"

Ben only nodded and lifted his hips a bit, feeling the fingers being removed from his body, being replaced with the head of Kevin's length. The familiar burning pain took over the youngers body, his blunt nails digging into the pale skin on Kevin's back as he willed his body to relax. Kevin hissed in pain pleasure, the feeling of Ben clawing into him making the movements seem so weird but still fulfilling. Shit Ben was so tight. Slightly larger hands set off to work; one on Ben's forgotten need, the other holding him up the best he could.

"Kevin..." Ben repeated his name, his lip still drawn back in his teeth. It didn't take long until Kevin was fully sheathed, staying still so Ben could get used to the size.

"Does it hurt?" Stopping all of his actions, Kevin waited for a signal. Ben shook his head, telling him to continue, and though he did continue, he did it slowly. The last thing Kevin wanted was to put Ben through more pain. So he hesitated in his actions, stroking Ben as he began moving in and out of him. Though Ben was stretched, he was still tight, fitting perfectly around Kevin.

Angling his thrusts, Kevin tried to locate that spot that would ease the dulling pain. When he'd found it he was rewarded with a throaty groan and the body he held tightening around him.

"Kevin, nn, there a-again please." Ben begged silently, trying to keep his breathing even. He didn't want his grandfather to come in and stop them. Though Max was pretty calm and cool about everything. The brunet had missed this feeling far to much to even care if someone came in and tried to stop them. The touches, the kisses, the burning feeling all over his body. He'd craved it.

The sound of Ben's familiar noises, though softer now, made Kevin groan. He'd waited far too long to do this with Ben. He wanted him, every part of him. No one else could have Ben the way he had him now. No one could hold him like this, kiss him like this, or touch him like this. And no one could make him squirm and writhe in pleasure like this. Only he could. Sure Kevin was a possessive person, lucky for him Ben didn't have eyes for anyone but him. At least for now. Kevin could only hope that he could keep Ben's attention forever.

"Ngh, Ben... t-tight..." Kevin groaned, fighting back his own noises as he speed up, thrusting to hit that spot harder for Ben. The brunet bucked his hips the best he could and pressed his head against the shower wall, moaning as quietly as he possibly could. That one little spot inside of him always felt so incredible, whether it was Kevin's fingers or his arousal that hit it would never fail to get him to squirm.

"K-Kevin!" He gasped and held on tighter to the slick pale skin, the water making their movements easy and quick. "I-I can't ngh- I'm gonna-!"

"Nn, do it Ben.. Come for me..." Hearing Kevin's low spoken words, voicing his own pleasure through choked moans and groans, it was too much for Ben to take. With a few more speedy rough thrusts he came into Kevin's hand, moaning out his lovers name. Ben's convulsing muscles brought Kevin over his own limit, thrusting into Ben as he climaxed, milking the feeling by moving into him a few more times.

Both panted heavily, Kevin helping Ben onto the wet tile on the floor. Ben looked up at Kevin, both still catching their breath. His scrawny arms wrapped themselves around the pale body in front of him, digging his face into Kevin's chest. "Missed you so much..."

Kevin just smiled and returned the hug, embracing him tightly while placing kisses on Ben's face and neck. "I missed you too Ben. Now lemme wash you." He smirked and grabbed the small bar of soap.

"If I drop it you're picking it up for me." Kevin said, purposely dropping the bar on the ground. "Oops." Ben smiled and kicked the bar to Kevin's feet.

"Hey, you'd better pick that up Kev." Ben tugged on Kevin's necklace like earlier and kissed him. Kevin just smiled and returned the kiss. It was nice to have him back in his arms where he belonged.

-

Thought this needed a lil lemon in here so I gave you guys hot steamy shower shota!

Midesko


	11. Free at last

Ben smirked as he sat on his bed, the drapes to his window open so he could stare out. It was late. His parents were asleep and since tonight was Saturday night, the now seventeen year old was eagerly awaiting someone's presence. As dark as it was out, he couldn't very well see a damn thing, and the car's headlights would be off to keep suspicion low. Green eyes scanned the streets, waiting.

He smiled to himself as he spotted the green car pull over to the curb of his house, watching as a dark figure stepped out of the car, silently shutting the door before heading over to the house, looking up at Ben. He grinned up at him, opening his arms as if Ben would jump.

"Like hell I would." Ben mumbled to himself before opening the window to sneak out like he'd done several times since the age of ten to be with Kevin. He stepped outside, carefully keeping his footing on the thin edge to keep from falling. Even if he did, he knew that Kevin wouldn't let him get hurt. He shut the window behind him and carefully slid down with Kevin's help, running for the car once down.

"So what did you wanna show me?" The brunet smiled at the older as he got into the all too familiar car. Seating himself in the drivers seat as usual, Kevin smirked and drove off.

"You'll see."

"You know I hate it when you say that." Ben smirked back, buckling himself into his seat. It had become a habit that Kevin would sneak Ben out during the nights, during the weekends Ben would stay in the Rustbucket with his grandpa and Kevin. Though there were some days when Kevin and Max had to go out on Plumber duty, leaving Ben in Bellwood by himself. Of course, taking all these jobs meant that Kevin was earning money and ranking up higher with the Plumbers. The money was more than enough to get his car and treat Ben to a few things here and there. But lately, Kevin had been taking more jobs than usual. So when he suddenly was free for awhile meant that he had something planned.

"So, can I have a hint?" Ben urged him, wanting to know what it was Kevin had been up to the passed few months.

"Nope." Kevin gave him a cocky grin, looking ahead of him. He wasn't too far off from his destination anyways.

"Oh really?" The younger of the two smirked and undid his seat belt, climbing into the backseat at a red light. He removed his jacket and stared into the review mirror. "Not even if I beg for it?"

"Sorry, Benjy. You'll see it soon enough." At the reaction, Ben pouted and sat back into his seat. That was his ace in the hole. So now he had no tricks to get Kevin to spill.

"So what's with that Julie chick?" Kevin suddenly asked, catching Ben off-guard.

"Julie?" Ben inquired, not all too sure who he meant.

"You know, that one Asian chick that's after every single game of yours." It took Ben a moment to find a face to match the name and description.

"Oh yeah. Weird, she is at all my games. Why're you asking about her?" He climbed back into his passenger seat at stop sign, buckling himself back up.

"No reason..." Kevin stared ahead, purposely avoiding the heroes stare. It was then that Ben realized why Kevin couldn't look at him.

"Are you jealous?" The brunet smirked as Kevin glared off to the other side, mumbling something. "Remind me, Kevin, just _how_ long have we been together?"

"...Seven years..." The older mumbled.

"And what makes you think that I want her when I've been with you for so long?" He continued to smirk at the other man.

"It's not you that wants her, but her that wants you." Kevin pointed out.

"So? If I don't want her then nothing will happen. After seven years you'd think that you would learn that I love you and don't want some girl." The older just gave him a shrug as a response, turning down a street and pulling into a parking lot to an apartment complex. Ben looked around him, noticing the car had stopped. So he climbed into the back seat again.

"Are we going to do this here?" Ben asked, looking around. "It may be late but people might still come by."

Kevin couldn't help but grin at the look on Ben's face when he exited the car. The brunet was used to Kevin driving to certain places at night so they could have sex, so it struck Ben as odd that his lover got out. He pushed the seat up and got out too.

"Okay, why are we getting out?" The brunet asked.

"Just follow me." Kevin said after locking up his car. Ben gave him a questioning look but did as he was told. He was led up the stairs to the top floor of the large building. Pulling out his keys, Kevin unlocked one of the doors, heading inside.

"D-did you actually rent this?" Ben looked around as the lights were turned on. A fully furbished living room, a decent sized kitchen, a nice bathroom, and a large bedroom, complete with a large bed and furnishings as well. "So this is what you were saving up for."

"Does this mean you're moving out of the Rustbucket?" Turning around a corner, Ben gasped in surprise as Kevin came out of nowhere and pressed him against the wall.

"No, _we're_ movin' out. And movin' in here." The taller smirked down at him. He loved that he'd gotten so much taller while Ben stayed so short in comparison. "You'll be eighteen in a week, meaning it's legal for you to move out without your folks permission."

"You do know that I'll tell them anyways." Ben smiled up at him, coyly wrapping his arms around his lovers neck. "But, even _if_ they say no, I'll come here."

"Oh you'll be coming alright." Kevin smirked. "You left yourself open for that one."

"Are you gonna make passes at me all night or were you gonna lock the door and take me to the bedroom?" Ben gave him a quick peck and turned down the hall to head into the bedroom.

Kevin grinned widely and locked the front door before heading into the bedroom. "Welcome fucking home, Ben."

-

Gonna need to have some parental confrontation in here pretty soon, and some sex too! :D

Midesko


	12. A problem in paradise

The sun began to rise, giving an end to the night Ben had stayed with Kevin in their new apartment. Cursing at the bright light that began shinning into the bedroom, Ben tried to hide his face into the bed. When he realized that he wasn't lying in his bed at home, rather in a new bed with Kevin, he sat up quickly, receiving a bit of pain from last nights romp. He cursed silently and wriggled his way out of his lovers grasp to try and get off the bed, only to have his wrist grabbed by a death grip. A slight yelp escaped his throat from the unexpected gesture and Ben gave another as he was pulled back onto the bed with ease.

"And where do you think you're goin'?" Kevin asked, speaking in a tired whisper. The younger frowned and tried to get his arm back from him, intent on getting loose.

"Kevin, it's morning! I have to get home before my parents notice I'm missing! In case you forgot, I'm still not exactly legal. Meaning my parents will try and put you in jail for..." Ben blushed and tried to find the right word. "Being, with me."

"Your parents are hippies... You really think they'd wanna use the legal system to get me in trouble?" Kevin scoffed at the thought and brought Ben back into his arms.

"They would to get you away from their only son!" Sighing at his lovers distress, Kevin released him. He didn't give a damn what Ben's parents thought of him, and he'd avoided the law several times in his youth. But he knew that, despite the way they acted towards Kevin all those years ago, they were Ben's only parents, and Ben loved them.

"I'll see if I can't sneak out tonight and come back here." Ben said, unsure if his parents would find out that he'd left. But there wasn't a clock in the room and the Omnitrix couldn't tell time. The younger got up and dressed himself quickly, feeling Kevin's stare on him as he got ready to go.

"If you get in trouble, you have a few different ways to call me." It was true: if Ben lost phone privileges, then he could use his watch to call Kevin's badge.

Ben gave him a smile and leaned over the bed to kiss his lover. But again, once he pulled away his wrist was grabbed, keeping him in his place. Kevin sat up and pulled the smaller into another kiss. As much as Ben wanted to stay, he had to get home and face the music eventually. Though he didn't expect Kevin to back away from the kiss and rest his forehead against his.

"I love you." Kevin said in a hushed voice, leaving Ben in surprise. Although Ben told him the same thing practically every five minutes, Kevin had never said it before, so of course Ben was surprised by what he'd said. All Ben could do for the moment was stare at him with wide greed eyes.

"R-really?" The brunet managed to make himself speak, his tone hopeful.

"Yes, duh. Why else would I save up for years, become a Plumber, live in a beat up old RV for seven years just to be near you, _and_ buy an apartment for the both of us?" Kevin smirked and kissed Ben again.

"Because I'm a good lay?" Ben asked with a sarcastic smile, returning the kiss before Kevin could say anything. "And I love you too. So wait for me to come back or at least call you tonight."

And with that, Ben broke away from the embrace to gather his belongings to leave.

"Want me to give you a ride? I'll drop you off a block away so they wont see me. Then go alien and sneak back inside." Kevin suggested to the smaller who was putting his shoes on.

"Every time I get into your car we end up having sex." Ben smirked to his lover. "And I'm kinda in a rush right now."

"You're always in a rush." Kevin pouted a bit, lying back on the bed as Ben sat up. "But the second you turn eighteen, you belong to me, Tennyson."

"Don't I already belong to you?" The younger smiled and went to the doorway of the bedroom, turning to face Kevin before he left. He waved and smiled back at the dark haired man he loved so much before leaving.

"If you don't call I'll come down there and kidnap you!" Kevin warned, well aware that Ben was probably brushing brilliantly and smiling as he left.

Ben shut the door behind him and sighed, not wanting to leave or head home just yet, but he knew he had to. Taking a moment to breathe the crisp cold air, Ben stared down at the necklace he still wore, the old black chain had been replaced several times, but he never took the damn key off. Well, only a few times to replace the chain, and once that was done he'd have it right back around his neck. He loved the constant reminder it gave him; letting him know that he had someone that loved him enough to give it to him. Ben saw it as a key to Kevin's locked up heart rather than the old beat up deadbolt lock he still wore.

Smiling at the tarnished old thing, he set off towards home, using the watch to get there in a matter of minutes rather than walking. Dread filled weld up inside of him as he snuck back in his window, quickly changing his clothes before checking what time it was on his alarm clock.

_"Oh hell, eleven. I am **so** dead!" _Ben quickly finished dressing himself and tucked the necklace into his shirt before descending down the stairs to the living room. His breath stopped for a moment and his heart nearly stopped as well as he saw both his parents sitting on the couch, staring at him with a knowing look on their faces.

"Morning." He said softly, already knowing he was in a world of trouble.

"Ben, where were you last night? And don't bother telling us you were here because you weren't in your room this morning." Sandra started, standing and crossing her arms, Carl standing up beside her.

Ben opened his mouth to speak, not sure of what to say. He only had to endure one more week, then he and Kevin would be allowed to be together, but until then, he had to keep their relationship a secret. It hurt Ben to lie to his parents; they were only trying to look out for him, but he was almost an adult now and he just wanted the freedom to be with Kevin.

"I was... With a friend." It wasn't a lie persay, he just wasn't being specific. "He came over and told me about a party and talked me into sneaking out. I'm sorry... I didn't intend on staying the night there but we were tired and kinda just fell asleep. No, I didn't drink or do anything illegal."

Okay, _now_ he was lying.

"And who was this _friend_?" Carl asked, staring down at his son that only stood a few inches shorter than him now.

"You don't know him, I've never introduced you. Nothing happened, we just all fell asleep after awhile, I swear." Ben didn't want to lie, but his parents would kill him if he told them he was with Kevin. Not that he was even sure that they remembered Kevin at all.

"Ben," Sandra said sternly, knowing that he was lying. "Tell us the truth, now."

The teen looked up at his parents before sighing. Seven years of lying to them, he was tired of it.

"I was with Kevin. He came by and I snuck out like I do with him on the weekends..." He admitted, defeated.

"That ruffian? From when you were ten?" His father asked, being given a nod to confirm his thoughts.

"After you separated us..." Ben looked to the floor, not sure how to start. "He ended up staying with grandpa Max. So every weekend and school holiday I went there, it was to see him. We're... Together... We have been, for a long time now." Ben couldn't bring himself to look up at his parents, already knowing they were both surprised and angry. Why were they so against this? Kevin meant the world to him and he wouldn't let them take him away.

"Well, you're to stop seeing him. He's nothing but trouble, Ben. We don't need you following him into a fight or something!" Sandra tried to reason with her son, fearing for his life.

"I'm sorry, mom. I can't just stop seeing him. And nothing you can say or do will stop me from being with him either. You don't even know him! You saw him and immediately assumed the worst of him when you didn't even ask me about how I felt or even spent five damn seconds with him! I love you guys, you're my parents. and I know that you're just trying to look out for me, but I've been looking out for myself since I was ten. When I met Kevin. I love him..." Ben looked away from them again, brows drawn in frustration. What would it take to make them realize that he could take care of himself and make his own mistakes in life?!

"You don't love him, you just think you do. He probably makes you think that and then he'll hurt you and leave you in a second." Ben's mother spoke up again, irritation in her voice.

"If you guys can't except my choice, then I... I can't stay here anymore. I had to live in secrecy for seven years! Sneaking around at night and after school just to see him for a little while!" The brunet had given up, tired of trying to make his parents understand anything anymore. So he headed for the door, running out before his parents could stop him. If they didn't want him to be with Kevin, then he wouldn't stay at home anymore. He could find some where to hide for a week. Kevin was a given, but if police came to him, Ben could run to his grandfather, to Gwen, to the old abandoned mannequin factory! Anywhere!

But right now, he needed to get to Kevin. He had to know what happened. Ben was confident that Kevin would know what to do and say. So he ran, headed for his lover. He didn't have much longer to wait anyways; in less than a week he'd be eighteen and allowed to be with Kevin by law. After that, no one could keep him from being with Kevin. Not even his parents.

Especially not his parents.

-

Been a while since I updated right? Sorry about that. I'm trying to get myself back into writing! I've been so distracted!


	13. Days left to count

Ben ran. He ran and ran until his feet grew sore. And when he could no longer run, he stopped and leaned against a wall, recalling the oh so useful watch attached to his wrist. He rotated the dial until it was on Jetray, and once it was he slammed down on it. Then he flew. In under a minute he was at the apartment, changing back and leaning down a bit to use the key that clung to the necklace he wore, unlocking the door and slamming it behind him.

Kevin must have heard the noise and rose from the bed, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Benji?" He muttered, knowing fully well that it could only be his lover. Just a moment later Ben came in and rushed to the startled elder.

"What happened?" Kevin asked, lifting Ben's chin to examine the look on his face; pain. Not physical, but distress. Ben shook his head. he couldn't say anything yet, he could only sob softly against Kevin. If he spoke now his voice would betray him and his heart would only shatter more. So Kevin leaned back and dragged the slumped form onto the bed against himself. His fingers threading through the chocolate hair, his other hand rubbing the tense back covered by the signature green jacket.

"You went home. And somethin' happened?" To his inquisition, Ben just nodded. Kevin had become an excellent interpreter to his lovers feelings and what ailed him.

"They yelled at you for bein' late?"

Ben shook his head and stifled another sob.

"You fought with them?"

Ben nodded, Kevin sighed.

"Six days babe. Just six days an you'll never have to take any of that again." The elder resumed comforting the younger, not sure what he could really say anymore. These were Ben's parents. The people who raised him and loved him. The ones that brought the most important person into this world, and for that Kevin was grateful. But they didn't seem to be doing a good job of keeping him happy.

"You can stay here. Hide yourself and keep in here until then. Absolutely no leaving the apartment. Alright?" It wasn't a question, it was practically a demand. Kevin wanted to keep Ben to himself, and to do that he had to keep him where he could see him at all times.

Without a word, Ben nodded. He understood the situation fully, knowing the consequences and such. He didn't want to drag Kevin into this, but whether he liked it or not Kevin always had his back. And he did like that, very much.

"Want some lunch? I don't have much here but I can go out an get you somethin' to eat." Kevin offered, his hand ligting taking a hold of Ben's chin to get him to look up at him.

"Smoothie?" The smaller gave him a broken-hearted look when he asked, making Kevin smile and pull him into a soft, comforting, kiss.

"Of course."

-

Ben stared down at his cell phone. He'd turned it off so his parents couldn't call him and somehow track him down. They were crafty and he wasn't sure if they wouldn't try it. He was bored. Totally, utterly bored. Kevin had brought him lunch and some frozen dinners for later since he said that he would be out late into the night on a Plumbers job.

He considered his options; call someone, watch cable television, or nap. He desperately wanted to call his grandfather and tell him where he was, but if his parents asked him where he was he would have no choice but to tell them. The same rule applied with his beloved cousin. And Kevin, of course was busy with a job.

Okay, calling people was out of the question.

He lazed about for a minute before deciding that a shower would do him some good. Though he had no clean clothes with him, and he _needed_ to clean himself. Especially after last nights events.

So he went to Kevin's dresser and took out a shirt and sweat pants from the drawer. It's not like Kevin would mind in the least. Kevin would rather him be naked though, but he'd mentioned once before that Ben was cute in his clothes. Probably because they were much too large for the slender teen.

The shower managed to kill a good forty minutes of his time, and now he was in Kevin's large, but comfortable clothes, retracing his steps back to the bedroom. He sat and ruffled his hair in the damp towel until he deemed it dry enough and tossed the wet cloth into a nearby empty basket.

Boredom took it's hold on the brunet once more and he stared across the room for something to do. He immediately spotted the television and perked up, looking around for a remote to turn it on.

_Click_

The TV lasted a good ten minutes before Ben grew tired of infomercials and news. So he shut it off and placed the remote on the stand. _Was that stand there last night? _Ben wondered idly.

So he did what any bored seventeen year old would do in a room full of boxes. He rummaged. It wasn't like Kevin had anything that he needed to hide from Ben anymore. After just so long, there were no secrets between them. Just surprises.

Inside the drawer were a few papers that Ben didn't care to read, nightly things that he and Kevin would need and an extra key to who knows what. Also, crammed into the corner was the lock that Kevin used to wear.

Ben smiled and took the lock into his hands, sitting up on the bed and using his key to unlock it. It seemed so much smaller now. The lock that once weighed down Kevin's neck was now almost weightless. It fit in his hands so perfectly and made Ben wonder why Kevin still kept it. After an alien attack in town a few years back it got torn off and beat up pretty badly. Still, Ben traced his fingers over the scars on the lock and remembered how scared he was for Kevin's life that day.

What would his life be like if something had happened to him that day? If Kevin hadn't gotten back up after hitting his back to the wall? Or if he'd never met Kevin at all?

This one person that no one seemed to care about held so much importance to another. Like the last piece of the puzzle that fits in so perfectly and makes the picture complete. To Ben, Kevin was that piece. Or at least most of them.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he placed the lock back in the drawer and silently trudged to the door.

It wasn't Kevin, he would have just unlocked the door and come right in. So who was it?

He stood on his toes and glanced out the small hole in the door.

Gwen.

Oh hell oh hell. Ben paced silently behind the door pondering his next move. She's known about Kevin and what he meant to Ben, and she would never do anything to ruin that for him. So why is she here now?

Ben took a deep breath and opened the door for her.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! What is your malfunction?! Just running off like that! You make me get gray hairs y'know!" She scolded him immediately.

"How did you-..."

"I can track people by their mana, remember?" She lightly hit him over the head and waltzed inside the apartment. Ben shut the door behind her and locked it just in case.

"Okay, but why are you here?" He inquired, not sure whether to be mad or upset with her.

"Your parents are worried sick."

"I just left like three hours ago!" Ben sighed and slumped back against the door.

"So? You've never done it before without telling them where you'd be. So they called me and asked if I could help find you." Gwen clarified, leaning herself against a few sturdy boxes, carefully thinking her next words over.

"Why did you leave?" She asked, watching as Ben stared at the flooring at his naked feet as if it held the answer.

"They hate him." He managed to say, still not staring over at her.

"Everything about him. They don't even know him, Gwen! It's just not right!" Gwen could only watch Ben allow his frustration to subside.

"Ben, they love you. You know they do. And they just don't understand what you and Kevin have."

"Kevin loves me too, y'know. And he doesn't have a damn problem with my parents! Yet they have this huge problem with him! So I'm staying here. Once I turn eighteen they wont have a damn say in the matter." Ben stared off to the side, tired of explaining things to people. He didn't understand why he and Kevin couldn't be left alone to live in peace.

Maybe that was asking too much.

"You have to go back home, Ben." Gwen's voice came softly. She'd pushed herself against the boxes and moved to stand beside her cousin.

"No, I don't. I only have six days left, Gwen. And even if I went back I'd leave the second I turned eighteen. They aren't gonna keep me from Kevin, Gwen. I'd expect you to understand after so long."

"Ben..."

"Gwen, if you tell them then I'll just use the watch and go somewhere else for a week. By the time I get back they wont be able to do anything. This is my life and it's about time that I freely include Kevin in it. I'm all he has." His voice was firm, almost glaring at his cousin.

Gwen opened her mouth to speak but closed it and went to the door. She sighed and opened it before looking back at Ben.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

And with that, she left.

Not much else occurred during the day and Ben found himself nodding off more than once until he finally fell asleep. He'd wanted to stay up and wait for Kevin to come home but he just seemed to lose to time.

As Kevin came back to the apartment, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ben sprawled out on the bed, sleeping on his stomach with his left arm and leg dangling off. The loosely fit clothes hardly clinging to Ben at all now.

"You're a mess, Tennyson." He mumbled before stepping out of his shoes and slipping into bed. The body beside him almost immediately rolled over to nuzzle into him for warmth.

After just so many years, Kevin still found this action to be cute. He still found Ben cute. Alluring, sexy, amazing, innocent and just perfect. He wrapped his arms around the younger and kissed his forehead. Kevin would suffer through an eternity of hell if it meant one more second with Ben.

-

Midesko


	14. Walls can provide excellent leverage

Ben sprawled out a bit, feeling colder than he was a few hours ago when he'd last been stirred awake by the bed shifting. He reached out for the body that usually gave him the warmth he'd seeked several times before. After a few moments of searching for what he learned wasn't there, he sat up.

Yawning, he stretched his arms up, pleased to find that the room wasn't as bright as the morning before. He'd taken notice of the new blinds that weren't there the night before. Meaning that Kevin was already hard at work fixing up the apartment. Hearing noises in the other room, Ben crawled to the foot of the bed and got onto his feet, heading out of the room.

He ventured into the kitchen where he found Kevin, his back turned to Ben as he worked on the sink. Taking out the old decrepit one to replace it with a new stainless steel one. Ben couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin on Kevin's face as he worked. There was just something about tinkering with things that made Kevin happy. Which was probably why he loved his car so much.

When Kevin first got that thing it was a broken piece of, well, junk. And now, it was the envy of every car fanatic everywhere. People would stop what they were doing just to watch it cruise down the streets. Ben loved that car. Since they had no where else to go to be truly alone, Kevin would take him for a ride, ending up with more than one type of ride, usually.

"Shouldn't we paint the kitchen too?" Ben spoke up, smirking as Kevin seemed to jump slightly from Ben's sudden presence.

"Didn't hear you get up." Kevin glanced over at him while continuing to work on the sink. "And I got paint."

He pointed over to the silver tins, his eyes never leaving his work. Ben stepped into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, reaching over for the new silver hose attached to the sink.

"Hey does this-" As he spoke he pressed the button on the underside of the nozzle, silencing himself as it sprayed water at his lover. "Work..."

"W-well look at the bright side, Kevin; it's hot and I just made sure that it works." Ben smiled sheepishly as he put the hose back, frowning at the annoyed look on Kevin's face.

"You know that this means war of course." Kevin grinned sadistically and grabbed the large nozzle, turning the water on to drench Ben. Said dripping teen yipped and tried to block the spray with his hands, laughing as he did.

"I give! I give!" At that, the water stopped. When Ben deemed it safe to put his hands back down, he was greeted with another face full of water.

"You walked into that one." The elder added as he put the hose back down. "Besides, I like the way you look when you're soaked. My shirt clings to you."

Kevin grinned. Ben blushed.

"So now you're flirting?" It was Ben's turn to grin now, Kevin returning the gesture. In a matter of seconds, Ben found himself pressed against the wall, both of Kevin's hands at either side of his face. Of course, Ben couldn't help but grin up at his lover's actions. So he encouraged Kevin by moving his fingers beneath the thin shirt that was currently in the way of the pale flesh.

"Quick hands tonight, Benji? We have all week to play, so why rush everything now?" The elder made no attempts to stop the aroused brunet, his shirt being practically torn aside.

"Don't care. We've never really had much space to actually do what we wanted to." Ben nipped around Kevin's neck, his hands snaking down his lovers taut front.

"Which means," Ben continued between ghosted kisses. "We can do it on the floor, in the bathroom, against the wall, on the kitchen counter..."

"You seem pretty excited though." He grinned and moved closer to his prize, pressing their stomachs together, his own hands moving to work to remove his larger shirt off of Ben.

"That's because I am."

"Well then, by all means, Benji. Do your worst." Kevin pulled off the shirt that kept Ben's upper half from him, tossing the shirt haphazardly aside. His thumbs grazed over Ben's nipples, already beginning to perk from anticipation.

Ben practically purred at the action, his hands already having been working on Kevin's zipper on his jeans already had it down, the button already popped open too. His hands then slipped into the jeans, moving down until he reached his prize. Kevin groaned lowly in his throat, being encouraged to finish his own handy work with Ben's loose sweats, easily pushing them down, no boxers standing in his way.

"You dressed up for me?" Kevin teased.

"More like dressed down." Ben smirked back up at him, offered two fingers to take into his mouth as Kevin's other hand slowly stroked the brunets erection. Ben could be such a tease, so Kevin had learned countless ways to get back at him, of course, right now Kevin didn't intend to silence Ben, he just wanted to make him do this.

The warm, wet tongue slid around the fingers, between the two and over the tips in a teasing manner, showing Kevin that he could do the same with something much different. Which he had done. Several times before in fact. Ben gasped around the fingers as Kevin's thumb slid over the slit on the head of his length, encouraging the younger further.

After a short time, Kevin removed the wet fingers and dragged his occupied hand to bring one of Ben's legs around his waist, the other following the lead and locking onto his taller lover. In went the first finger quickly, bringing out a shudder from Ben as it squirmed within him.

A moment later and Ben was slowly moving against the lone digit, wanting Kevin to hurry up with the next. So Kevin did as Ben wanted and slipped the next inside, both moving painfully slow to continue teasing Ben. Moving in and out of him, stretching apart and back together, curling inside to find the right spot, only to barely touch it. This drove Ben mad; he wanted Kevin now. The teasing was getting old.

"Aah... K-Kevin, if you don't hurry, you'll be in trouble." He warned, his voice breaking slightly as Kevin brushed his prostate once more. Ben never grew tired of the feeling.

Tanned slim fingers dug into Kevin's shoulders, his back pressed into the wall, his head dipping back every time Kevin's fingers drove into that spot. Kevin soon removed his fingers and brought Ben down a bit, lowering him down onto his arousal. He grit his teeth and slowly brought him down until he was to the till. Both paused and Ben panted for a moment before nodding his head for Kevin to continue.

Kevin's hips rolled gently into Ben, moving around to find Ben's prostate again before moving too much. When Ben gasped and pressed his head back into the wall again, Kevin knew he'd found it again. He grinned and nipped down Ben's jaw down to his collar bone, slowly pulling out of the younger before driving right back into him again.

"Kevin... Mnn..." Ben moaned and dug his nails further into Kevin's shoulders. "M-more... please, Kevin..."

The elder of the two bit down a bit harder on Ben's neck, eliciting a gasp from him. Ben tossed his head back again and rocked against the strong hips, increasing their pace more and more with each second. Kevin managed to move a hand down to Ben's length, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Ben couldn't last and he knew it. His body was already tensing up, slowly losing his control.

Ben's breathing became ragged, his fingernails dug into Kevin's shoulders as his climax built up inside of him. Just a litte more and he's be spent, Kevin wouldn't be too far off either.

"Ahn! Kevin! A-aah!" Ben moaned as Kevin sped up his movements, his hand moving just a bit faster than his hips, wanting Ben to finish first. The brunent's head lolled back and rested against the wall, his back arching as he came, still moving along Kevin as he did. Kevin groaned lowly in his throat and thrust up a few last time, going over the edge, spilling inside of the tan body.

They stayed still for a moment, panting as they waited for their breath to return. Slowly, Kevin pulled out of Ben, allowing the younger to get to his feet. They headed back to the bedroom to lie against the sheets.

"Mn... Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you while you were busy." Ben smiled at Kevin; he wasn't really sorry.

"You're apologizing for starting a round of sex?" The elder smirked and kissed the brunet. He wasn't sorry either.

"You can make it up to me by helping me finish the kitchen today." The paler looked to his side to see Ben half asleep, tired from the rushed harsh sex. "Later tonight. Maybe after dinner."

-

Who wants lemons?~

Midesko


	15. A trip to the outside world

When Ben woke up he was alone in the bed once more. Perhaps Kevin didn't need sleep so he'd gone off to do more work on the apartment. Ben smiled at the thought, Kevin really did want everything to be perfect for them. It was really endearing.

Just five more days, Ben told himself. Just five. And once this day was over it would be four, and this day was already half way over. He'd slept much later than he thought he would.

Getting up, Ben slipped into his only pair of jeans and one of Kevin's larger shirts. They really needed to get him some clothes or he'd go insane. He ventured out of the room and looked around for Kevin, finding only a note on the table.

"_Uh, kinda broke the faucet in the bathroom. Don't turn it on. No really, don't. Should be back soon enough. -Kevin." _Ben smiled at the note, noticing the time scribbled at the bottom to show him when Kevin had left. _Four twenty-nine._ He'd left less than an hour ago, so he'd be back any time now. But in the mean time, Ben was bored out of his mind.

"Think he'd kill me if I went out to buy some clothes?" He looked over at the small tank of colorful fish a few feet away in the living room. A few zipped away and hid as Ben came closer. Only one came up to the glass and stared at him with a blank expression. "Yeah, he probably would. _If_ he got back first."

Ben grinned and slipped into his shoes. It was getting a bit dark out so he wouldn't be noticed, and he could just run off as an alien if he was being followed. And if Kevin got mad, well, then Ben would just tell him how much he needed some new clothes. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, looking to see how much he had on him. At home he had more, but what he did have would be enough for at least two new pairs of jeans and a shirt or two to go with them. Maybe a pair of boxers. He tucked it back into his pocket and grabbed one of Kevin's black hooded jackets. As much as he loved his green one, he'd be a dead give away in it. So he'd have to do without it.

Tracing his fingers along the key on his neck, Ben opened the door and left. All he needed to do was go to a clothing store, get a few things then come back before Kevin. Easy, right?

There were several people around town, some with children, some with friends and some just alone. Ben couldn't help but smile to himself as a small child was sleeping on his mothers shoulder, an action figure of a Marvel hero in his arms. It made him think of his mother. She used to carry him around the same way, buy him things and show him off to her girlfriends. Ben recalled the cheek pinching and frowned, rubbing at his face as if it just happened.

A small comic book store was nearby and Ben bit his lip; wanting to see what they had that was new. He had a little extra money for something to read, he decided to himself and went inside. He made his way into the store and went directly to new issues, looking for what he needed the next issue of. There was a small television in the corner of the store, on the news. They were reporting things on car chases and current trials about this and that. Ben paid it no mind and hurried to find a few comics.

Selecting two, he brought them to the cashier and paid for them. When he turned to the door, he looked at a few more people walk by. He swore to himself as he spotted Cash and J.T. If they knew about his current situation then they would most likely tell the police and then it's good bye happy ending.

Ben played it calm as he left the shop, putting the hood up as he walked towards the clothing store. He had to constantly remind himself not to turn around, and it was bothering him to not know if Cash was following him.

A television store was beside him, and he stared over at the story playing on the screens. It was almost like he was in some movie where the person looked at the TV to see himself on the news. People looking for him.

"_Seventeen year old, Ben Tennyson. A runaway. He was last seen-_" Ben looked away and kept walking, ignoring the newscast woman as she spoke. A runaway. It wasn't like he had much of a choice! If he'd stayed at home then they would have moved somewhere! And Ben would have no way to get back to Kevin. He could use the watch but that could only get him so far. And the small amount of money he had could only do so much for him. What if they'd gone out of state? Then Ben would have to get a job and save up just to get back home.

Pushing the thoughts away, Ben went inside the clothing store and quickly bought what he could afford. Which was only two pairs of jeans, two pairs of boxers, and a shirt. He could always borrow shirts from Kevin, but anything bellow the belt of Kevin's was bigger. Kevin was just built bigger than Ben. Ben was... well, he was scrawny.

Ben gripped the bags in his hands and headed back to the apartment. Even if Kevin was mad at him, he'd get away with leaving because, after being out he was just depressed. Everyone was so against Kevin, and that just struck something inside of Ben. Kevin was a good guy! He had been for years now! So why was it only Ben believed in him? Well, him and grandpa Max. But Max had no choice in Ben's life. And Kevin was a legal adult, Ben still an underaged teenager. By five days! _Five!_

He headed straight back to the apartments, green eyes scanning the area for Kevin's car. He didn't spot it, so he went inside, locking the door behind him. With a sigh he put his new clothes on top of the dresser and placed his comics on the night stand, lying back down on the bed to wait for Kevin.

Kevin was getting out of his car, watching as Ben opened the front door and went inside. He frowned and grabbed what he needed to fix the bathroom sink and locked up his car.

Once inside, he dropped the bag on the floor beside the door and locked the door behind him as Ben had just done.

"You're not supposed to leave, Ben." Kevin started as he went into the bedroom, surprised to see Ben upset. "Ben..."

The brunet shuffled on the bed and sat up to look at Kevin. "I-I went out to get clothes... On the TV... They reported me as a runaway..." Ben stopped, giving Kevin a pitiful look.

"It'll be alright, Benji." Kevin slipped out of his shoes and went over to the bed to hold the sad figure. "Just four more days, right? And they can't do anything about us then. You'll be a legal adult, capable of making your own choices. And if anyone asks where you were, just lie and say you stayed at a hotel alone. So they don't know I stole you."

Ben smiled at Kevin and leaned against him. "Sorry I left. I was just bored, and I needed clothes that fit me properly."

"It's fine. Let's go to the other room and watch a movie." Kevin stood and pulled Ben to his feet. "Well, you'll watch the movie, I'll have to fix the bathroom sink... Unless you wanna wash your hands in the kitchen all the time."

"Do it later. I'd rather just watch something with you. Although I would like a shower afterwords. You can fix the sink while I'm in there."

"You'll have no water pressure." Kevin reminded him, pulling Ben onto the couch. "You shower, I'll fix dinner, eat with you, and after that I'll fix the sink. Deal?"

"Deal."

-

Just a quick update for you guys. Bear with me on the slow updates for I am a loser.

Midesko


	16. Promise me the moon

**Whoa, this little fic is over a year old... Well I think it's appropriate to thank everyone that has been or has started to read this. I love you all for your reviews and just for reading it. It makes for one happy me. I hope you continue to read this as more shenanigans ensue. :3**

**Oh, and I still don't own anything...  
**

**-**

Being stuck inside the apartment was almost maddening. While Kevin was at work Ben had nothing to do. He'd even resorted to cleaning. Not regular cleaning either, cleaning such as scrubbing between the tiles in the bathroom and kitchen. Scrubbing the bathtub and getting every stain out of the carpeting in the apartment. Of course, Ben didn't know what any of them were from, since they'd been there since they moved in, but now they were gone.

Cobwebs were gone, doorhandles were sparkling, floors were spotless.

Everything was clean. His mother would be proud, if she wasn't upset with him for running away and not speaking to her. Ben wanted so desperately to speak with everyone. His grandfather, parents, Gwen, hell even Cash and J.T. While Kevin was at work, the only type of communication he had was texting him. He couldn't speak to anyone else, not yet.

Now that he was a missing person, would Kevin get into trouble for hiding him? Ben knew it was some kind of crime. Not as bad as kidnapping, but still bad. And Kevin was the last person that Ben wanted to get into trouble. If they locked Kevin up, then Ben would just go alien and bust him out. They could live in another state, another country, hell even another planet or galaxy! As long as it meant Kevin was free. It was moments like this that Ben realized how much he really did love Kevin. More than anything.

He smiled.

Kevin was truly the one person he could count on for anything. The one person that he didn't need, but he wanted him. Life without Kevin would be a nightmare. But Ben didn't need him, he _wanted_ him. Someone had once told him that if you needed someone, then it isn't truly love. But you should want someone that wants you. And Ben wanted Kevin, and Kevin wanted Ben. He didn't need Ben, after all. He could make his own money and be a criminal or something, and he still wouldn't need Ben. But he'd want him. Love really is a selfish thing.

Just a little more time. Then, everything would be alright. Ben would contact his parents and tell them that he was alright, he'd explain himself fully. If they wanted him to leave Kevin, then Ben would just ignore that and continue speaking. No way he was going to leave the one person he loved more than life.

Ben glanced at the calender on the wall and noticed that Kevin had circled his birthday. Despite Kevin's tough exterior, he really was a push over and a sweetheart. Even if he'd never admit it.

His eighteenth would be the day after tomorrow. But until then, he was bored out of his mind. All that cleaning had only killed a good five hours. And Kevin had left before he'd woken for work. He wouldn't be back for another hour or so.

Everyday, Kevin came home with more and more objects he decided that they needed. A radio, more kitchen things, bathroom things, towels, shirts for Ben, games, game systems. But Ben didn't want to play the games without him there. Manly because they were almost all two-player games. There was a stack of movies that Ben had yet to watch, but again, he wanted to watch them with Kevin. The movies had already been put up on a shelf by him, and even organized by name. So bored.

So he turned on the radio and leaned back into the couch, watching the door. When Kevin came home they'd finish painting the bedroom. Since it was being painted, Kevin left the window in there opened and set up blankets on the floor of the living room for them. It was as if they were kids again; staying up late watching movies while lying on the floor, talking. Ben was hoping that they'd need to sleep there again.

He thought about going into the bedroom and painting by himself, but it was something he wanted to do with Kevin. He seemed to want to do everything with Kevin.

Ben sat up and had a quizzical look on his face. Did he have honeymoon syndrome? Why would he be getting it now if he'd been practically secretly married to Kevin? Maybe because now it wasn't really a secret, and he had no one else to talk to. So now he was relying on Kevin to be with him every second of the day.

"Oh god, I'm needy!" Ben said to himself, grabbing the pillow and placing it over his face as he fell back onto the couch. Being needy was the last thing he wanted to be. He didn't want to cling to Kevin like some germ, he wanted to be with Kevin. But he didn't want to bother the elder teen too much.

Still... Ben wondered how he and Kevin could still be so in love after almost eight years when a good amount of newly weds get separated after the first few months. Maybe wanting to spend so much time with Kevin wasn't such a bad thing.

The pillow was pushed onto the floor and Ben stared up at the ceiling, listening to the music playing in the background. Maybe it just showed how strong their relationship was. How can people preach about same sex couples being wrong, or disgusting, or an abomination, when theirs was better than a lot of straight couples?

In all honesty, Ben couldn't care less of what other people thought of his relationship. All people could do is say things, and if someone ever went far enough to try to hurt them, well Ben knew that they would get a serious ass kicking, courtesy of him or Kevin. They weren't push overs when it came to fighting.

Ben got up and placed the pillow back on the couch, sprawling out on the blankets still on the floor. He had a thing for lying down when bored. On went the television, flicking through channels for anything half interesting. When nothing made an impression on Ben, he turned on the nearest game system and looked for a single-player game to play.

He managed to find a game to play, which ate up the rest of his free time until Kevin came home. The door opened and Kevin dropped a bag of more new things beside the door.

Ben smirked at him and moved to sit up and stare at Kevin. "More stuff? I thought you wanted to keep saving money for emergencies?"

"So you don't want these?" Kevin grinned and pulled out more things to occupy Ben with while Kevin was away. Games, more comics, movies.

"I do!" The brunet stood up, going over to him and snatching the bag from him. "I've had nothing to do but clean all day."

"Yeah I can tell." A quick glance around and he could tell that the place had been scrubbed clean. "Well, you wont be so bored anymore. I don't have work until after your birthday."

"Really?" Ben smiled and put the bag down on the blankets a few feet away. "So I have you all to myself?"

"Aren't you lucky?" With a cocky grin, Kevin walked over to Ben, pulling him close. "Wanna finish painting the bedroom tonight?"

"Can we sleep out here again? It was kinda fun. Like how it was at the Rustbucket. We stayed up late on Fridays and just watched TV and played around."

"Now when you say 'played around'." Kevin's grin widened and Ben smirked back and hit his arm playfully. "Sure, we can sleep out here again tonight." To seal the deal, Kevin lifted Ben's chin and gave him a quick kiss. "Now let's go paint."

Ben nodded and slipped out of Kevin's grasp, heading into the bedroom to lay down the tarp. When his hand reached for the material, there was a sudden knock at the door. He peaked out of the room and looked at Kevin. He was motioned to stay in there, closing the door almost all the way, leaving it barely cracked to hear.

When Ben was out of sight, Kevin went to the door and looked through the hole to see who it was. Gwen. He sighed and opened the door for her.

"What d'you want?" The redhead was practically seething through her teeth, shoving a newspaper into his chest, storming inside the apartment. Kevin shut the door and looked at the paper. On the front page was a picture of Ben, and in bold lettering it stated that he was a runaway. Missing.

"I know you're here, Ben. Energy being here." She crossed her arms and cast her glare back at Kevin. "You're hiding an under-aged runaway teen, Levin. And you're committing statutory rape, too."

"Like I haven't done worse." Kevin rolled his eyes and tossed the paper back at her, looking at the door as it opened, Ben peaking out. "As long as you don't tell anyone, it wont be a problem. Or did you really want Ben to return to his old life style? You remember how he acted that first summer after we were separated, did you really wanna make him go through that again?"

"You have no idea what's best for Ben!" She yelled back, jabbing her finger into his chest. "He was better off before you came in! At least then he didn't have to keep secrets from his parents!"

Ben stepped fully out of the bedroom, hands on hips as his anger began to rise. "I had to keep it a secret because they would find a way to take him away from me again! You have no idea what that's like, Gwen! And after so many years I thought that you were on our side. If you tell, then we'll just run off for two more days. After that, no one has a say what I do in my life."

"Ben, you don't need to do this. Your parents-" Gwen started, before being interrupted by Ben.

"My parents don't like Kevin! They never have! Gwen, they told me that I was forbidden to see him! I've been with him for almost eight years and I'm _not_ going to leave him now!" Ben stopped after that, his glare softening at the redhead. She was only trying to help in some weird way, and he could never hate his own cousin. He ran a hand through his hair and looked away from her. "I understand that you want what's best for me. But I know what is now. And I just... I just want to be with Kevin. I know that must seem weird, but if I could keep our relationship a secret for eight years, then I can handle anything. I hated the way I lived, Gwen. The weekdays were the worst. I did everything I had to, played the perfect son card, just so I wouldn't be in trouble and grounded for the weekend. So I could have just two days with Kevin. Even if we were stuck in the RV, at least we were stuck together."

Kevin fought the urge to comfort the brunet, allowing him to vent. Once he was done, they could skip painting and just watch movies and lie on the mounds of blankets and pillows. He felt like he was the only one that truly understood how hard life had been on Ben, especially lately. But all he could do was offer him a shoulder to cry on and whatever else he was able to give. Ben was going through all of this because of how deeply he loved Kevin, and Kevin adored him for that, and everything else about him.

"I'm sorry, Gwen, but I'm not going back there. I want to be here, with Kevin. No matter what you do or say, I'll find a way to be with him. We could live in space for all I care! As long as I have Kevin. You're my cousin, and they're my parents, and I love you all. But... I love Kevin, too. Enough to fight the universe for him." Ben finished and looked away again. He didn't want to yell at his cousin, or anyone else. He just wanted the drama to end.

Dark brown eyes glared at the female, catching hers then staring at the door to tell her to leave.

With a defeated sigh, she looked to Ben again. "Ben... I know you love him, but I don't want you to become a black sheep in the family. I don't want you to hate your parents." She sent an apologetic look to the brunet before leaving. Once the door was shut, Kevin turned to Ben and opened his arms to him, Ben stifling a sniffle as he walked into him.

A pale hand moved lovingly through the soft brown hair, allowing the younger to sob his frustration and sadness out. Kevin felt responsible for everything. This guilt was eating him alive now. He wasn't the one that made Ben leave, but he was still the reason.

"Shh, it's alright, Ben." Kevin kept an arm around the lithe body as it gently shook from crying.

"I'm sorry, Kevin." More sniffles came from the smaller, the tanned fingers clinging tightly to the black shirt. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed again.

"It's not your fault." Kevin didn't want to tell Ben that it was pretty much his parents fault, but he didn't know what else to say. God how he hated it when Ben cried. Knowing that he could do nothing to make they just stop, to make him smile instead. After everything that he'd been through in his life he deserved nothing but happiness. Yet the stress from being with Kevin gave him pain. And for what? A few moments of happiness?

"My fault..." Ben choked out, his sobs becoming broken as he began to calm down slightly. "My fault..."

"Don't say that." Kevin placed his hands on Ben's shoulders, one leaving to raise Ben's chin to get his eyes to lock with his own. The same toxic green eyes he'd fallen for were slightly tinted red where they should be white, tears in the corners of them. "None of this is your fault. Don't ever tell yourself that it is. You didn't make your parents hate me. You didn't make them lash out at you. You didn't do anything but escape from that. Don't blame yourself, Ben. Don't ever blame yourself."

When he dropped his hand from Ben's chin, the younger sniffed again, returning to Kevin's arms. "I-I d-don't wanna leave you." He sobbed more.

"Then don't. It's as simple as that. Just stay here with me, alright? Just you and me. Maybe a pet if this place'll let us." Kevin gave Ben a smile that the smaller couldn't see from his place in his arms. So he kissed Ben's forehead. "Everything'll be alright. I promise you, Ben."

**-**

**Man, I only intended this thing to have two more chapters like five chapters ago. Anyways... Here's a sickly sweet update before I hop off to bed. :3**

**Midesko**


	17. Well, that was easy?

**Sorry about the long ass delays... I had a seasonal job for the past three months so I've been busy as a bumble bee. I just got a laptop as well, so I might be writing more now. Unless I get another job... So here's the next chapter, hope you all had a nice seasonal break/holiday/whatever you wanna call it!**

**No, I still don't own Ben 10 or any of it's characters.**

**-  
**

There's a strong difference between wants and needs. A need is something vital to keep you alive and breathing; food, water, air... A want, is something much different. You could see something in a store and decide that you would like to have it, instantly it becomes a want. Ben had decided that, though he didn't need Kevin, he wanted him. Neither needed the other, but they wanted. Kevin would do anything for the smaller, and Ben would gladly give everything for the man.

Lately, Ben was beginning to feel as if Kevin was becoming a need. He wasn't happy unless Kevin was around, he was lonely without him, he was becoming lost without him. He didn't know what to do.

The night had been spent in the bedroom, much cuddling and several movie marathons left the pair tired. Both sleeping against each other. Neither had even taken note of the date on the calender. It was finally the day that Ben would be allowed to be with Kevin. Everything would be alright, wouldn't it?

As always, Kevin woke first, a smile settling on his face as he settled Ben into the bed without waking him before sneaking out. It was less than an hour later before Ben rose. With no sign of Kevin, Ben headed to the shower, making himself ready for yet another boring day. He couldn't remember what the date was, or if Kevin had work today, but he would find something to do one way or another. He grabbed his towel, placed it on the lid of the toilet and started his shower, allowing the heated water to simply rinse the aches away. God he loved hot water.

Wat Ben wasn't aware of, was that Kevin had actually sneaked away to get something. Today they were going to celebrate, no worries or problems, just the two of them.

The sound of the shower running overpowered the sound of the door closing, Kevin coming back inside with a box, all ready for Ben. He grinned and knocked on the bathroom door, knowing that the smaller had probably been in there for quite some time already.

"Hey, Benji. Come out here, I wanna show you somethin'." He knocked again before going into the living room, carefully setting the box down on the floor beside the couch. The brunet took another minute before shutting the water off, grabbing the towel and quickly drying himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way into the other room, looking to Kevin before looking to the box, with... holes?

"What's that?" Ben stood at the end of the room, pointing to the box.

"C'mere an find out. You don't even know what today is, do you?" Sticking his thumb towards the calender, Kevin smirked, watching Ben walk over and check.

"Oh." The brunet smiled and made his way back to Kevin. "So what's in the box and why does it have holes?"

"I told you to find out. So open the damn thing already." He patted the spot beside him on the couch, the smaller taking a seat and reaching out to untie the ribbon. A yip came from the box and Ben looked over to Kevin, grinning as he opened the box fully.

Inside the box was a puppy, only it wasn't exactly a puppy.

"A Wildmutt puppy?" Ben placed the hyper pup into his lap. "With eyes? And a tail?"

"Nah, not a Vulpimancer. Close to it though. These little guys can rip through steel with their teeth, loyal to their owners to death, and they live way longer. Plus, they're actually easy to train. This little guy's already been trained for the most part." Now Kevin was just going on and on. As long as Ben liked it, then he knew he'd done good.

"So we have an alien dog? Way cool." Ben smiled and watched the puppy stare up at him. Besides having a tail and two eyes, the creature looked just like a regular Vulpimancer, matching in color and everything.

Kevin patted the pups head before leaning over to kiss Ben. "You're of legal age now, and that means that we're gonna be goin' at it twice as much now, we gotta have someone to guard the house while we're in the bedroom."

"First thing I have to do now is let the police know I'm not missing though. They call off the search and everything should be alright. Well, my parents are still... Y'know..." Frowning, Ben set the puppy down on the floor, allowing him to roam freely through the rest of the apartment. He didn't want to face his parents, but he knew he had to. They couldn't do a damn thing to take him away from Kevin now anyways. Ben could always become a Plumber and make money that way to help Kevin with bills and whatnot. Plus, he wanted some spending money anyways.

As much as Kevin wanted to spend the entire day fucking Ben into the mattress, he knew that Ben had a point. Sometimes he really hated that too.

"Alright, so we go to your folks place, get your stuff, talk then leave." Of course, it wouldn't be as easy as all that... And they both knew that.

So they left the guard pup at the apartment, confident that the place wouldn't be in shambled when they'd return, and headed to the police station. It was too bad Kevin had to stay in the car though, Ben didn't want to risk them doing a background check on him and tossing him into jail for what he'd done so long ago now. He was never too careful for Kevin's sake.

And Kevin waited. And waited... And waited. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ben returned from the police station, heading back to Kevin. Good thing too, because if he'd taken any longer, Kevin would have charged in there.

Ben leaned against the passenger side window, smirking down at Kevin. "Hey, I could use a ride."

"How far you wanna go, sexy stranger?" Kevin gladly played along, rolling the window down further.

"Far as you wanna go." Ben opened the door, sliding into his usual seat.

"That's incredibly unfair. Being sexy like that when you know I'm not allowed to do nothin' to you till we talk to your folks." Reaching over, Kevin gently tugged Ben into a kiss before releasing him. "So how'd it go?"

By that, of course he meant; 'what did you tell them your cover up was?'

"I told them I wasn't missing. That I was staying with a friend and that I forgot to call my parents." It was almost scary how much of an effect Kevin had on Ben.

"For like two weeks?" With a roll of his eyes, Kevin started the car and drove towards Ben's old house. He was... excited. Was that weird? It'd taken him so long, so... so long to get everything ready. Get money, get a car, get a place for them both, and now he had it all. And he had Ben all to himself. It was still bewildering how much he loved Ben. Nothing else in the entire universe mattered to him but the wielder of the Omnitrix.

"Eh, they bought it. Cleared everything up and because I'm now legal, they didn't even give my parents a call." Ben buckled his seat and leaned back. But now, he had to face his parents next. This was the hard part. Too bad life didn't come with cheat codes or something, otherwise Ben would've just level-skipped this whole next part.

A level-skip would probably take him right to where Kevin takes him back home and things get dirty. And he'd much rather be doing that right now...

Both were silent. Kevin knew that Ben had way too much on his mind right now to bother him about anything. So he'd do what he always did when Ben was worried or sulking; reach over and run his hand through his hair.

"Hey, don't worry too much about it, Benjy. It'll be fine. Once we do this it'll be all good from here. They can't take you from me and you know that. Legally, they can't because you're an adult now, and they also can't take ya cause you belong to me. And I'm not gonna let you go." Kevin smirked as Ben, even now after so long, blushed. There was no way in hell that Kevin would allow anyone to take Ben from him. Not after so long, not after how hard he'd worked and how much he loved him. Ben was all his now.

Ben smiled and leaned into Kevin's touch, glad that Kevin was an excellent driver with just one hand. Not that it wasn't hard. Ben knew how to drive anyways, grandpa Max and Kevin had both taught him. He just liked it better when Kevin drove him around.

A few more moments of comfortable silence passed before the car parked on the curb of the house. Kevin got out first, going to the passenger side to urge Ben out. Ben was already having second thoughts about this.

"C'mon, Ben. We'll get cake and smoothies after this. My treat." He opened the door for the smaller, offering his hand. Damn him for knowing Ben's weakness for smoothies. Damn him.

"Alright, I'll go..." Ben sighed, took Kevin's hand and was hoisted to his feet on the curb. He was surprised that he hadn't hit his head on the car along the way.

Kevin shut the door and locked the car before turning back to Ben and kissing his forehead.

"Let's go, babe." He gently pushed Ben forward.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that..." Ben complained, looking over at him.

"Liar. You love it. 'Specially in bed."

Ben let the red fade from his face before he walked to the front door, just standing there. The urge to run was incredibly strong, too bad Kevin was holding onto his hand to keep him in place. There really was no running from this now. And he was already here so he might as well just get it over with once and for all. And this time, he had Kevin.

Taking in a deep breath, Ben reached out and knocked on the door. Sure he didn't have to knock, but it wasn't really his house anymore. After he met Kevin, this place was never his home again, it was just a house. If anything, the rustbucket had been his home. He was safe there, and Kevin was always around. And home was where the heart was. Right?

The door opened after a moment, Ben held his breath and tightened his hand around Kevin's. His mother stood there, an almost panicked look on her face, and worry set in her features. Ben felt suddenly incredibly guilty. She looked like she hadn't slept in so long... And this whole time he was hiding from her.

Ben expected anger, rage, yelling, maybe even them hitting Kevin or something. But instead... She cried. Her arms reached out, grabbing Ben and pulling him close. He may be a legal adult now, but he was still, and would always be, her baby. It didn't matter how old her got, he was always going to be her only child.

His father soon appeared behind her, a sad smile on his face as he hugged both his wife and son. Kevin knew it wasn't exactly his place to do or say anything at the moment, so he watched and rubbed the back of his neck. When Ben sniffled though, it became harder to stay still. He couldn't help it, he was the jealous type sometimes, and he wanted to be the one to always hold Ben while he cried. But he managed to stay remotely still, waiting it out.

Sandra pulled out of the hug after Carl, her hand on Ben's face as she looked at him. She'd been so sick with worry. She knew why he left, and though it wasn't a very mature decision, Ben had stuck by it, and Kevin. And that said something. True, neither her nor Carl had ever been to fond of Kevin, but they really couldn't do much when their son was so, completely over the top in love with him. And nothing in the universe would change that.

As much as she wanted to shove Kevin away from Ben and keep him at home, it wasn't her place to do so. If Ben loved Kevin this much... Then she and Carl would have to just... accept that. But that didn't mean that they liked him. At all.

"Mom... I... I'm sorry I didn't call... But, I'm not sorry for leaving." Ben started, looking from her to his father, to Kevin. "I know you haven't always... Approved of him... But he's really, really important to me. I... I don't know what I'd do without him."

Kevin watched Ben, fighting the urge to kiss him for being so adorable. The stuttering was just... so cute.

"We know... But you still should have called!" Sandra smacked his arm, leaving Ben to rub the sore spot. "You had us worried sick, Bemjamin!"

She stopped, pulling him into another hug. "I know how much he means to you... I'm sorry we tried to take you from what makes you happy... But we worry about you, Ben. You're my baby, you know."

Ben laughed softly as he hugged her. "I know mom. But Kevin's... Well... He's Kevin. And he's mine."

The hug broke again, Ben sending a look to Kevin. "He has been for awhile now."

It took all of Kevin's willpower to keep from kissing Ben, so he smiled and wrapped his arm around Ben's shoulder, pulling him closer to kiss his forehead.

"Don't worry, ," Kevin grinned. "I'll keep him safe."

Sandra almost glared at him before smacking his arm as well. "You'd better! Or I'll kill you!"

Kevin wasn't sure if she was joking, but Ben smiled. He hoped she was joking at least...

Carl and Sandra invited them inside, but Ben bit his lip and explain that he and Kevin already had plans for the rest of the evening. Of course, he didn't tell them it would be spent fucking. They didn't need to know that.

After only so many hugs, they finally made their way out of the house, heading back to the car to head home. Once the house was out of sight, Ben sighed and relaxed back against the seat.

"Yeesh... Well, I don't think they totally hate you..." Ben smiled over at Kevin.

"Oh, yeah sure. That death threat means I'm a real part of the family now." Kevin smirked and leaned over to kiss Ben quickly. "Y'know, you're real cute when you stutter an get all nervous. Not as cute as when you're flustered. Or as sexy as when you're begging for me."

"Hey hey, drive the car, Kevin. I don't wanna die because you're fantasizing about things we can do in like five minutes anyways."

"Five minutes? What if I don't wanna wait that long? I finally won you fair and square this time and waiting isn't my strong point." Kevin looked over at Ben, smirking again.

"Then you'd better pull over somewhere." And Ben was already taking his jacket off, unbuckling his seatbelt and waiting for Kevin to pull over into a dirt path in an alley on the side of the street. Ben had always wondered why the alley was there... He unbuckled quickly, leaning over into Kevin's seat to unbuckle his seat and crawl into his lap.

Tanned fingers threaded into dark hair, tugging slightly as their tongues met almost immediately. Kevin's hands slid down to Ben's hips, grinding him down against himself. He always loved how the smaller would writhe from that alone. His fingers slid up Ben's sides, under his shirt as he pushed it up, smirking as Ben pulled out of the kiss to lift his arms, allowing the material to be removed. The second the shirt was off, Ben's lips reattatched themselves to Kevin's, his hands moving straight down to undo the others pants. He didn't want to wait either, they could do it quick here then do it however they wanted at home later. Besides, this wasn't going to be a full out round of sex, this was just a quicky to get them both off before they got home.

"Mm..." Ben moaned soflty into Kevin's mouth, already working his hand on Kevin's length, stroking slowly to tease him. So Kevin growled and moved his mouth to Ben's neck, nipping and sucking as he moved his hands back down to Ben's groin. Rather than undoing his pants as Ben would have liked, he decided to knead him gently. If Ben could tease, then so could Kevin.

Unfortunately, you should never piss off someone with your dick in their hand, because Ben squeezed. Kevin groaned and decided to do it Ben's way, so he undid his lovers pants, sighing as Ben's grip loosened greatly.

"Don't be a jerk, Kevin." The brunet bucked his hips, grasping Kevin's length with a loose hold, stroking him again.

"Mnn, wouldn't dream of it, Benjy." Kevin kissed Ben again, his hand taking Ben's own member into his hand to stroke.

"Aahn... T-too... too slow..." With a small gasp, Ben pressed himself closer to Kevin, his hips touching Kevin's. Their lengths touched, Ben taking initiative by wrapping his hand the best he could around them both, stroking again. His hips bucked more, adding more movement into their motions. Kevin loved it when Ben lost himself like this.

Kevin placed his hand over Ben's, speeding them up. Neither could wait, they needed to speed this along and now.

"Kevin... Ah!" Ben gasped, leaning his head forward as he sped his hips up, allowing Kevin to set the pace for their hands. He couldn't last much more, and when Kevin leaned forward to bit at his neck, he arched. Their chests touched as Ben stayed arched, leaning his forehead against Kevin's shoulder. It was too much already.

"Ben, mm... Benjy... Aahn, fuck. Ben... Ben, come for me, baby. Mnnh..." Kevin's hand sped up again, biting harder at Ben's neck.

"Aahh! Kevin! Nn-aah!!" With a loud gasp and a long drawn out moan, Ben came.

Kevin felt Ben's length twitch against his own, his twitching as he watched Ben fall over the edge, riding his orgasm out fully. Fuck he was sexy. So he bit again, in a different spot, sucking hard to leave a nice dark spot on Ben where everyone could see. And... Fuck, he was coming. With Ben, he could never last too long. This kid had some hold on him that was just... amazing.

Holding Ben still against him, Kevin came into their hands, listening to Ben's pants as they finished. He had no idea how someone could be so fucking perfect. But Ben was. He was everything and more.  
Ben's panting lessened as he came down off his orgasm, staying against Kevin. He wiped his hands on his pant leg before wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck, kissing him again.

"We're gonna need a shower." He added as he nuzzled his way in to Kevin's neck.

"Good idea, been awhile since we did it in there anyways." Kevin grinned and gave a gently squeeze to Ben's behind.

Ben smirked.

-

Midesko


End file.
